Oh Rhonda!: Planning For the Future
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: Sequel to "Oh Rhonda!". With Olga being the only girl to remember the events of the jungle adventure, can she be able to manage the lie that the other kids remember their events of? All the while, Arnold's parents return to Hillwood, where it's up to Arnold and Rhonda to have them readjust to normal society! And what about the other universe? Arnold x Rhonda
1. Prologue

Hey guys, you just probably woke up, saw the title and said to yourself 'Wait, what? Isn't that guy done with this series?' Well... turns out... well, here's the deal. It's the third year anniversary of a certain fanfiction I wrote a long time ago, and I thought, to commemorate the occasion, I would write something for the universe... However, it won't take too long, just about... twelve chapters at best... one chapter every week. Also, this is just to test some new waters, see if I want to go back to writing more of this universe, because, you see, while the main story is done, I feel I have yet to scratch the surface on other surroundings of the universe as well. Hopefully, this'll get back on track! By the way, I would recommend reading 'Oh Rhonda!' first before coming to read this, because there are some plot points that are mentioned in here you might not understand. So, SPOILERS for 'Oh Rhonda!', in case that's not clear! Anyway, here's the prologue for this story! Enjoy!

* * *

 **(CANON UNIVERSE)**

It had been a few weeks since Helga came back home, but she was slowly getting herself back into the main groove of things. She yawned as she got up and looked around her room. She slowly opened up the curtains and looked up towards the morning sky. She sighed happily as she muttered to herself, "Good morning, world..."

She yawned and stretched as she got up. "Ah, it feels good to be alive..."

Helga shook her hair slightly as she sat down in front of the mirror and pulled out a hairbrush. As she brushed her hair, she was starting to think up new poetry ideas. "Let's see... Arnold, my cornflower haired wonder, you've always struck me as... hmmmm..."

"Baby sister!"

Helga jumped at the voice as she turned, excited... before realizing as she looked down. "Oh... good morning, Olga. Chipper as per usual, I see."

Indeed, Olga was dressed up in her usual attire as she gave a giggle. "Oh, Helga, as always, you're so funny..."

Helga sighed as she looked up towards her big sister... and smiled. "Hey, just be lucky you're here and alive."

"Anyway, Mommy and Daddy just went out, so it's just you and me today!" Olga smiled as she sat on the bed.

Helga smiled nervously... before sighing as she looked down. Olga looked concerned as she asked, "Is... is something wrong?"

Helga paused... before looking at Olga. "No, no... I was just thinking to myself."

"Oh, what about?" Olga asked.

"Well... it's a little... complicated." Helga said as she got up. "I'm going to need to change, can you give me some time?"

"Of course! Just let me know when you're ready, baby sister!" Olga smiled as she got up and headed out the door. Helga watched her sister leave as she closed the door... and looked down.

"Man... I just wish Olga wasn't so... her... and more the Olga in... the other universe..." Helga sighed as she looked out the doorway. "Hmmm... I wonder if that Olga's doing okay... if that world still exists..."

Helga looked down as she took a deep breath. It had been at least a few days since she had left the universe that she lived in for at least ten years... five to six of those years being spent inside Rhonda's body... she couldn't explain it, but the time she spent in that universe felt... good. Sure, it took her a while to convince herself to let go, but in the end, she felt pretty happy... the Rhonda and Arnold of that universe probably got together, Phoebe, Nadine, Lila, Gerald, Tucker and Lorenzo were probably still good friends, and heck, even Olga and Monkeyman were engaged in that universe. But that was the main problem... Marcie told her that sometimes, universes can blink in and out... or go far away that she wouldn't be able to reach it again... but she can never forget those memories... sometimes, she wondered just how everyone in that universe is getting on...

Helga's mind snapped out of her stupor when she heard the panging of rocks hitting the windows. Helga looked outside as she saw Curly, waving. Helga's eyes brightened up when she saw Curly holding something. Could it be...?

All mind pushed aside, she quickly mouthed the words 'I'll be right down' before getting dressed and ready for today...

* * *

Meanwhile, in another universe, Olga suddenly jolted awake as she looked around, all the kids seemingly talking amongst themselves. She sighed as she looked down. It had been at least a few days since the whole battle with Solara and sending the girl who would have been her sister in another timeline back to her own baseline timeline... which always confused Olga, but she let it pass as a 'weird occurrence'.

She still could hardly believe it... and yet, she was the only one, aside from Curly and HIS friends who knew about Helga, since she disappeared back, she was the only person who kept the memories... well, aside from Curly, Pudding and Bucky, but who was really counting? The only things that the kids, Monkeyman, and even Arnold's parents, Miles and Stella, remember was the reunion and a new story that was in their memories involving La Sombra and La Corazon.

Olga paused as she looked out the window to see a cloudy sky above her. Indeed, she, along with the other kids, Carver, Monkeyman and even Arnold's parents, were flying back to Hillwood...

A place she always called home...

And a place... where she had a lot of questions to answer for herself...

She looked over at Rhonda and Arnold, who were talking amongst each other and laughing as they were holding hands. Olga smiled as she realized it was as if the two never had a falling out...

But she looked over at Rhonda as she started to think. Now that she was looking at the real Rhonda, she started getting nervous as she looked down. Would she even be a good parent to her? She did when Helga possessed Rhonda's body and... Olga shook her head, realizing that it was a little complicated.

She paused as she looked down and sighed... when she heard Monkeyman's voice through the speakers. "We will be landing in Hillwood soon. Please fasten your seatbelts."

Olga sighed as she checked her seatbelt and paused, looking out the window again. She took a deep breath as she laid down her head, questions still filling her head up...

* * *

 **ORANGE RATCHET PRESENTS...**

 **Oh Rhonda! Arc 8: Planning For the Future**

* * *

And with that, I will end this here for now! How did you guys like it? Now, the reason I'm calling this 'Arc 8' is because I felt an itch to continue the story... but this story is going to be its' own thing... just like with Red Dwarf's special "Back To Earth". If there are any 'Oh Rhonda' fans, I hope you guys enjoy this story! I was just feeling an itch to write something related to the universe, and I think I have an idea on where to go with this... and who knows? Maybe I'll go back to writing some more 'Oh Rhonda!' when the time is right... for now, though, expect a chapter of this story each week! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	2. Arnold's Plan for his Parents

And now, it's time for the next chapter! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

It had been a couple of days since Arnold and his friends had arrived home, and Miles and Stella arriving home at Hillwood, they had to admit, was a bit of a surprise, especially to them, but after a thorough explanation back in Hillwood, the boarders and most of Arnold and Rhonda's friends, who have gathered around to ask how the trip was, seemed to be pretty excited.

The story of how La Sombra had intercepted the ship, how he managed to capture the map towards the Green-Eyed People's village... even venturing through the temple... it seemed to be like a dream to have a big adventure like this...

Unfortunately, as mentioned before, it wasn't what truly happened back in the jungles of San Lorenzo... nobody would ever know or even remember the true story... all but Olga, that is. She sighed as a little later in the day, she was sitting in front of a desktop computer, typing up her memories of the events... but stopped as she paused, looking at what she wrote so far.

 _"My Time On San Lorenzo_

 _I've learned a lot about family and even friendship through odd means... and even though most people don't remember the true events... I always did... this is the true story of what happened in San Lorenzo..."_

As soon as she typed those ellipses, she paused as she looked down. How far could she actually take this? Where would she even start the story? She couldn't possibly start with her mother's accidental miscarriage... could she? No... then everything would just grow complicated...

"Hey, mom? What are you doing?"

Olga jumped as she turned to see Rhonda coming in. "Oh! Rhonda! I didn't hear you come in!"

"Well, Arnold and his family are currently in the middle of talking, and I didn't want to interfere with it. I'm sure Arnold will get me when he's about done." Rhonda giggled as she looked over the monitor. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, I'm just typing up a little report on San Lorenzo and what happened during that time." Olga explained.

"Oh? Can I read it?" Rhonda asked as she peeked over.

Olga smiled, but shook her head. "It's not much, but I don't think you'd understand it."

"What's there to not understand? La Sombra tried to kill Arnold, but I saved him... we saved La Corazon and we somehow got La Sombra banished inside the darn idol!" Rhonda smiled.

"Of course he did..." Olga smiled as she looked up towards the ceiling, sighing. "It's just... I'm not sure just HOW I can convey it... in words."

"Well, whatever the case, I'm sure you'll think up something, mom." Rhonda said as she sat down on her bed.

Olga paused as she turned towards her adopted daughter... and paused as she remembered Helga and how she treated her, even when she was in Rhonda's body. She couldn't but wonder, without Helga in Rhonda's body, would this Rhonda be the same girl?

"Mom? Can we go out and get some fresh air? You look like you pretty much need it." Rhonda said, concerned. Olga looked down... and smiled as she patted her adopted daughter's head, causing her to giggle.

"How about a stop at Slausen's? I hear they're getting hot chocolate ready." Olga smiled as she pushed the save icon. "Just let me save this and we'll go."

Rhonda squealed in delight as she started to leave. Olga gave a smile towards Rhonda as she pushed the save icon and saved her document as 'The Pataki Files'... she'll change the name later, but for now, it seemed good enough.

* * *

Inside the boarding house kitchen, a big celebration was occurring as Phil was holding up a cup. "Three cheers... for the epic return of my son, my daughter-in-law, and my grandson, who have miraculously survived horrors for ten plus years!"

"Grandpa!" Arnold laughed.

"Dad!" Miles rolled his eyes as Stella giggled.

"Eh, just kidding, you know we love you!" Phil said. "Hip hip!"

"Hooray!" Everyone cheered.

"Hip hip!"

"Hooray!"

"Hip hip!"

"Hooray!" Everyone laughed as Stella drank something.

"Well, it's still hard to believe we accomplished our mission... all thanks to you and your girlfriend and your other friends!" Miles smiled, turning to Arnold.

"Which, speaking of which, we still need to talk about... you having a girlfriend." Stella smirked. "Now, have your grandparents explained the birds and the bees to you yet?"

"Wh-what?" Arnold jumped as he shook his head in shock, which caused Arnold's parents to laugh.

"We're just kidding. Still, hard to believe you grew up without us. Like I said, we're really sorry we weren't there." Stella sighed.

"If there's anything we can do to make it up to you, just say the word." Miles started.

"Hey, don't worry about it, Dad, Mom. You two just being all right is good enough for me." Arnold smiled as he hugged his family members, causing everyone in the room to say 'awww'. Arnold paused. "Though, I'm wondering... now that you two are here and your mission is done... do you guys have any plans?"

Miles and Stella paused as they looked embarrassed, everyone looking at the two in curiosity. Miles sighed. "I have no idea... we've been so used to the jungle and the Green Eyed Village for years... we... only had plans for when we came back and you would probably still be one or two... we didn't have plans for when you would probably be in fifth grade..."

Everyone paused as Stella looked down. "Actually, missing out on ten years means we'll be pretty much out of society... we're going to be a fish out of water compared to the new technologies that have transpired."

"Oh..." Arnold paused... as his eyes brightened, getting an idea. "Tell you what. I've helped out a lot of people, and I wouldn't mind helping you two out!"

"Are you sure? We wouldn't want to be trouble..." Miles said in concern.

"Look, eventually, you two will have to get jobs here." Arnold said. "That is, if you're considering staying in Hillwood."

Miles and Stella looked at each other... before turning to Arnold, with a smile as Miles said, "That's the initial plan!"

Arnold smirked. "Then that's settled! Tomorrow morning, Rhonda and I will help you try to fit in modern society! But for now, we eat, drink and be merry!"

With that said, the cheers kept going on as Miles and Stella took deep breaths, wondering if they were ready for the modern world.

* * *

The end of chapter two is complete! How did you guys like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	3. Olga Looking Back at Old Times

All right, sorry for the delay on this, but we're back to this fic! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

The next morning, after a good, hearty breakfast, Arnold smiled as he was getting ready for the day. He tapped his foot as he put on his green jacket. He paused as he looked at the jacket, wondering why he felt the need to put that on. He shrugged as he waited.

"Hi, charming!"

Arnold stood to attention as he looked up to see his girlfriend sliding down the rail and landing down on her feet. Rhonda then twirled around as she asked, "How do I look?"

Arnold examined her clothing, which was a red jacket with a blue shirt and black jeans. Arnold whistled. "As always, you look beautiful in this, beautiful!"

Rhonda gave a slight giggle as she said, "You know, at first, I was thinking about wearing that purple outfit with the green stripes, but for some reason, this blue shirt with red jacket combination just called out to me. It feels like I've wanted to wear this all my life!"

"I don't blame you. For some reason, I felt the urge to wear this green jacket." Arnold explained as he pointed to the green jacket. "Maybe it's because of the October weather, but I feel it's right for a time."

"Well, I think you look dashing in that look..." Rhonda smiled as she leaned closer towards her boyfriend. "It suits you."

Arnold could only blush as he leaned closer to her, their faces about to touch... until they heard the sounds of chuckling nearby. Both Arnold and Rhonda turned to see Miles and Stella coming downstairs.

"No, no, don't mind us. Continue your lovely conversation." Stella smiled towards her son and his main squeeze.

"MOM!" Arnold blushed furiously as Rhonda gave a chuckle.

"Sorry, Arnold, but we had to do that. We missed approximately nine to ten years of your life, so we have a lot of teasing to make up!" Stella smiled.

"You also owe me a lot of birthday and Christmas gifts!" Arnold said, giving his parents a smirk back.

"We were living in a village for years!" Miles argued.

"Up-bup-bup, that's no excuse." Arnold smirked as he crossed his arms.

Rhonda sniffled as she hugged her boyfriend close. "Yeah, come on. Can you imagine the poor kid, sitting on his own, all alone, with nobody but his friends and his grandparents to look up to? The horrible life he had to endure all because his parents decided to take a trip and never returned?"

"We were researching an illness!" Miles frowned.

"For ten years?" Arnold raised an eyebrow.

Miles and Stella opened their mouths... then looked at each other as they blushed nervously. Stella then said, "Let's just forget that, okay? Wipe it all off the table. Start fresh, with a blank slate. You two are here to give us a tour of Hillwood to see what we have missed for the last few days."

"Right, right, of course, of course!" Arnold said as he and Rhonda came over to the door. "This way, if you guys would please."

"Say, Rhonda, is Olga going to be joining us?" Stella asked. "From what I've seen, she seems to like you and you are her..."

"Adopted daughter, yes." Rhonda nodded. "And no, Olga says she needs a day to herself. She's writing up a small novel of her memoirs, and I thought it was best she was left to it. She said she'll catch up with us later for dinner at Slausen's, though."

"All right, that sounds wonderful." Miles smiled... then stopped short. "Wait... wasn't it used to be called 'Sloshes''?"

"It was named that originally, but a new company bought it and the name was changed to Slausen's... and it became more of a dinner place than anything." Arnold explained.

"Oh..." Stella and Miles blinked as Miles scratched his head.

"Well, we better get going. Let's just take the bus, since you guys haven't had your driver's licenses renewed yet." Arnold said as the four went out together.

Of course, only a few minutes after the four had left, Olga was seen going downstairs, with a notepad in hand. She took a deep breath, figuring it was about that time. She went out the door, deciding to go out on a little walk around town.

* * *

As she kept walking, she noticed things were a little different from Hillwood than normal. Sure, everyone acted the same, but it wasn't the same people that she had once seen. She paused as she looked down at her notepad and scribbled it down. She quickly sat down on a park bench as she sighed and looked up.

"Would you mind not putting your hand here? I was planning on sitting there."

Olga paused as she turned to see a certain human with a watch... and a cross symbol around her neck... with a very familiar voice. "Oh... you're one of Curly's friends, right?"

"It depends." The girl said as she sat down. "What do you know of him?"

"Well... I know he has problems, BUT even though the world is different, he's always the same Curly." Olga said. "As if he's living a different life."

The Chinese girl with the bright hair gave a smile. "So you didn't forget about... her, did you?"

Olga raised an eyebrow towards the Chinese girl as she said, "You said your name was Pudding, right?"

"Pudding Fong at your service, na no da!" Pudding said as she pulled out a bag of candy and started to eat from it. "Actually, I'm only here to meet up with Curly and Bucky... then I have to go back to my home..."

"Oh..." Olga said as she looked up at the sky.

"So... you still remember Helga, yet you feel like you don't want to keep it a secret... but you don't want to be called crazy, am I getting this right?" Pudding asked.

Olga paused... then nodded. "It was crazy to meet a sibling I never had, but... for some reason, I embraced the idea of it. I always wanted to know if there were other dimensions where I did have a sibling, and there is that very sibling herself, walking and talking. I just wished I spent more time with her, it was like I barely got to know her."

Pudding sighed as she looked up towards Olga. "Olga, trust me. Sometimes, we all feel like we're missing a certain piece of our lives... but even then, that certain piece has to exist in another timeline..."

"Oh, I know and I completely understand, it's just that... have you ever wanted to do crazy adventures, alongside some mundane ones?" Olga asked.

Pudding could only laugh. "Trust me, I have other friends that have that sort of detail too, only with more magical girl stuff. Anyway, if you feel like you want to do crazy, do crazy! But if you want mundane, then that's okay too. Just have fun with everything, no matter what. I'm sure that by the end of your life, you'll be living pretty happily. It's your choice."

Olga paused as she looked over towards Pudding. "Thanks, Pudding. I kind of needed that talk."

"You're welcome!" Pudding smiled as she started to look at her watch... and groaned. "Oh great, another attack in my hometown. Sorry, gotta go!"

"What?" Olga blinked in confusion, but Pudding had already ran off into a nearby bush, presumably entering through a portal back to her own home world.

Olga just stared at the empty seat that Pudding occupied... before getting up as she started to pace around, thinking. "Crazy... mundane... that's basically my whole life in a nutshell... but how can I portray that in my story... hmmmm..."

* * *

The bus stopped as Arnold and Rhonda got off first, followed shortly by Miles and Stella, who looked around speechless as they were looking at a mall. Arnold smiled as he said, "Our first stop of the day is the Hillwood Grand Mall."

"Where all your shopping needs are met, and people just tend to hang out." Rhonda gave a smile.

"...when did they add this in Hillwood?" Miles asked as they started to walk towards the building.

* * *

And the third chapter is finally done! How did you guys like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	4. Trauma Is Not Easy To Get Rid Of

Well, sorry I took so long to get back to this, but blame other stories and outright laziness for this! Anyway, here's the next chapter of the new 'Oh Rhonda!' arc! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Miles and Stella were looking around in amazement at the many shops as they were following their son and the girl who had caught his eye as Arnold said, "You know, I think the frozen yogurt station is pretty much all new over there."

"Oh yeah, we should probably stop there sometime." Rhonda noted as she looked in Arnold's direction. "Oh, and remember the comic book store? What an adventure that was with Olga and Mr. Redmond, hm?"

"Tell me about it." Arnold laughed. "You know, I don't tend to lose my patience that much, but you have to stand firm, you get that, right?" Arnold said as he talked to Rhonda.

"Oh, definitely, for sure." Rhonda nodded. "You know, Alan and Mr. Redmond told us we were welcome to the mansion at any time, right?"

"That's right! We definitely should make a visit over there one of these days! Maybe Alan has added a few new photos in the collection." Arnold talked as Miles and Stella were looking at each other.

"Uh, Miles?" Stella turned to her husband.

"Yes, Stella?" Miles asked.

"Have you ever had the feeling that you missed a whole lot and feel pretty much left out of the loop?" Stella asked.

"We have been with the Green-Eyes for nine to ten years. It would make sense." Miles nodded.

"Yes, but..." Stella started, but stopped as Arnold and Rhonda turned towards the two.

"Hey, Mom, Dad, still with us?" Arnold asked.

"Oh... oh, yes, we're with you!" Stella nodded as Rhonda smiled.

"Ah, now there's a shop that brings back memories. I use to do my clothes shopping here. You know, I made friends with one of their shopper clerks that worked there for a while." Rhonda smiled. "Sharlene, I think."

"Oh yeah, I remember Sharlene!" Arnold said. "Isn't she one of Olga's old friends?"

"Hm mm!" Rhonda smiled. "You know, I haven't seen her since she left Hillwood. I know she set up something for Future Tech, but as far as I know, I haven't heard anything from there."

Arnold paused. "Yeah, I wonder whatever happened to her."

Miles and Stella paused as Miles said, "Stella, you don't think that..."

"I don't know for sure... but let's keep following." Stella sighed.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another part of the city, Olga was sitting on the park bench as she looked around, seeing the kids happily playing and adults talking with each other. Olga gave a happy sigh, just seeing the kids playing. She paused as she held out her hand, admiring the engagement ring that Monkeyman had given her. She sighed happily as she examined it. It was still hard to believe it... being engaged to a boy she was good friends with... she wondered why...

She paused a bit as she gave a frown, remembering another one of her friends. She pulled out the pictures from her purse as she looked at a few of them.

There was the young teenage Olga... hanging out with another teenage girl around her age, the girl cleverly putting up two fingers behind Olga's head to represent bunny ears. Olga remembered always pulling out this picture whenever she needed some space, to remind her that Sharlene was always there to look out for her...

But with the new development, she could only look at the picture in resentment. Knowing who Sharlene really was... she looked at the picture again and pretty soon, the Sharlene in the picture began to take shape... in her eyes. Standing in her place was a murderous little raven haired girl in a purple dress, still holding two fingers up to Olga's head to resemble bunny ears, but also had a knife in her other hand, as if ready to backstab Olga at any moment.

Olga shook her head in horror as she looked at the picture again, the little girl transforming back into Sharlene. She sighed as she held her head. "It's just trauma... it's just trauma trying to get the best of you..."

"Is it, honey? Is it trauma?"

Olga's eyes widened as she looked around... before looking down at the picture she was holding. Sharlene's body had moved around the picture and gave a wicked smile to the Olga in real life as she snapped her fingers, transforming back into the little girl from before. "Or are you afraid of what would happen if I ever came back?"

Olga gasped... before growling. "You're not really talking to me. You're just a picture... of someone who I thought was my best friend..."

"...but turned out to be a traitorous bitch?" The little girl laughed. "You know, Olga, you're very wise. I mean, that's, what, another ten points going up for your IQ? But seriously, I enjoyed your face when I revealed who I really was... what my true colors were... hell, I even almost killed you as a result! If it hadn't been for that Marcie bringing you back, I'm pretty sure the sister you never had would have been able to live with herself. And your adopted daughter... oh boy, devastation would be NOTHING compared to what she would have done!"

"Why are you still taunting me? Nobody even remembers you! They don't even remember what really happened back in San Lorenzo!" Olga growled.

"Ah, but you still do. Why is that, though? That is very, VERY interesting." The little girl smirked as she sat down and crossed her legs. "Could it be that when you died and talked with Marcie, you didn't want to forget? Sure, you're happy to be alive... you're happy to know you have a little sister in another universe... hell, you're even happy to be engaged... but are you truly happy?"

Olga growled at the picture as she said, "Yes, I am! And you know what? I am living my life just as I want to!"

"Oh, sure, sure, you may be living the way you wanted... but why did you do so?" The little girl gave a giggle as she laid her face up. "Could it be because of some influence from your old friend, Solara?"

"You weren't even really my friend! You just pretended to be just so you can get a girl who wasn't born in this world!" Olga glared at the picture.

"But who saved you from jumping off a bridge after learning that your family wasn't oh-so perfect after that accidental abortion?" Solara smirked. "It certainly wasn't Rhonda. She may not have even been BORN around that time."

Olga paused as she looked down... then growled. "So what if you were the one to save me? It doesn't change anything!"

"I beg to differ." Solara said. "If I hadn't saved your life, yours would have ended prematurely. You wouldn't have been able to lead your own life afterwards. Sure, I told you to stay with your parents and do community college to help keep them together, but hey, you still led your own life!"

"I was imprisoned by your ideals!" Olga growled. "Trying to fix up something that was going to be broken anyway! Besides, you may have been the one to save my life... but Rhonda, Arnold... those two helped me out WAY more than you could have done! They convinced me to get my own life! And thanks to them, I'm proud of my new life! And as far as I'm concerned, I don't need you in it... tormenting me!"

"Then why do you still have my picture?" Solara smirked as she went back into position in the original picture. "If you really feel that way... you would have ripped me up long ago!"

Olga growled as in a fit of anger, she screeched as she ripped the picture she was holding into itty bitty pieces. After a few moments, she sighed as she let the pieces flow into the wind. Olga took a deep breath as she sighed as she got up and started to run out of the park, in a panic.

She stopped for a mere moment to catch her breath as she was standing near a newsstand. She took a deep breath as she picked up a newspaper and started to read it. She noticed the headline picture of two men handshaking in the podium and looked really interested... but then, all of a sudden, a familiar little girl appeared in a poof inside the picture. Olga yelped.

"HA! You're not getting rid of me that easi-" Solara started before Olga put the paper back in the stand and ran off. She quickly stopped in front of a furniture shop where a TV was stationed in the front window, showing off a football game. Olga turned towards the TV as she watched the game for a slight moment... before the TV switched over to another channel. On the screen now was Solara holding a smirk as she was holding a TV remote in her hand. Olga jumped in fear.

"You can't hide from me forever, you know!" Solara smirked. "Everywhere you go, you'll always have that traumatizing side. You'll always have your worry... and... and you're running away, get back here!"

Olga started to run off as she held her head. Right now, she needed to go to a place where she needed to get away... from seeing pictures or anything media related right now. And she knew just the place to go to.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the mall, after a tour of the clothing store, Arnold smiled as he led his parents and Rhonda outside the mall as he said, "You know, Mom, Dad, I'm really enjoying our time together."

"We do too, son!" Miles smiled. "But... is it all right if we leave the mall for a while? I'm sure we can explore more of it later."

"Agreed." Stella nodded as Arnold smiled.

"Sure thing!" Arnold turned to Rhonda. "Rhonda, where do you think we can go next?"

Rhonda paused as she gave a warm smile. "How about we go back to the neighborhood and explore around town for a bit? That'll help us get some good landmarks around!"

"Oh... well..." Stella smiled as Miles looked up. "That doesn't sound so bad!"

"Great! Because we should definitely stop by Elk Island!" Arnold smiled.

"Oh yeah, the closed down amusement park/war re-enactment place/hidden house of a crabby author!" Rhonda smiled. "We will definitely need to explore that!"

"Sorry, what?" Miles and Stella both said in shock and confusion, but both Arnold and Rhonda had already grabbed their hands and started leading them around.

"You know, Rhonda, we'll need to make a stop at the cave and look back on old memories!" Arnold pointed out.

"Oh, good idea! Man, these adventures sure were fun!" Rhonda laughed as the two were still talking.

Miles and Stella, on the other hand, looked a little concerned as they looked at each other, weirdly feeling out of place.

* * *

With that, chapter four is done! How did you guys like it? There will be another chapter up soon, so don't miss out! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	5. A Talk With a Monkey Hero

Time for the next chapter! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Inside a small house, Monkeyman, AKA Kevin, was sitting down, drinking some coffee when he heard a knock on the door. Kevin paused as he coughed. "I'll be right there."

Kevin got up from the kitchen table and walked over to the door as he answered it. He smiled upon seeing his fiancée standing on the doorway. "Olga, sweetie! What are you doing here?"

It was then he noticed Olga seemed to be shivering a bit, looking a little disheveled. Kevin raised an eyebrow in concern. "Are you all right?"

Olga nodded, though she knew it was a lie. "I just... I just had some bad memories coming back to me."

"Well... would you like to come in? Maybe some coffee will calm you down. I just made a fresh pot." Kevin said as he offered his hand.

"Y-yes, I think coffee sounds good right about now. I don't think I had any this morning." Olga nodded as she followed Kevin inside his home.

As soon as Olga got comfortable, she looked up to her fiancée and asked, "What size cups do you have? Because I kind of want a huge cup right about now."

"Well... I got this size, if it helps any." Kevin said as he pulled out a large coffee cup, slightly larger than the cup of coffee he was having at the moment.

"That's fine." Olga nodded as Kevin nodded.

As he put the coffee in cups, he smiled as he said, "So... how's Rhonda doing?"

"Rhonda? She's doing great. Ever since Arnold's parents came home, she's just been ecstatic even more when she's with Arnold." Olga said. "And you know, I'm happy for her. I may be her adopted mother, but she has her own freedom to do what she wants..."

"I can imagine." Kevin said as he handed Olga the large cup. Olga eagerly took the cup as she started to down it. Kevin looked pretty concerned for her. "Wow, you're downing that fast. Must be some really bad memories."

"They were." Olga said as she slammed the cup down, not a speck of it left. "Mind if I have another cup?"

"Anything for the girl I love." Kevin smiled as he picked up the cup and started pouring it in.

"Hey, how's fighting crime working out?" Olga asked. "I mean, since we got back?"

"Surprisingly, crime has been pretty slow lately." Kevin said. "But don't worry, for I, Monkeyman, will be able to protect the innocents once more!"

"That's nice, Kevin." Olga smiled as Kevin handed her her second cup. Olga grabbed that and downed that one as well. She also picked up a sugar packet, tore it open, and poured it in her mouth as she swallowed it.

"Is something bothering you, honey?" Kevin asked as he sat down next to her. "You know, you can tell me anything."

Olga looked up to her fiancée's worried face as she gave a small smile. "You're so sweet, Kevin... I guess I'm just honestly scared for the future."

"Scared how?" Monkeyman asked, raising an eyebrow.

Olga sighed as she looked at her fiancée's face. _"You don't remember how you proposed to me... when you thought I was dead... you never really knew what I went through. But maybe that's okay... I just hate having this burden alone... oh Marcie, why did you leave me with this burden..."_

"Well... I know we're engaged now... I haven't told my mother or father yet... preferably, I want to keep it that way... at least, until after the wedding..." Olga sighed. "Kevin... do you ever feel nervous about commitment, like you have a big secret, but you don't want to reveal it to anyone because it would change how they think of their whole lives?"

"You know, I always do. When we met back when Rhonda and Arnold re-introduced us, I do remember the old memories of us together and we broke apart for some reason, because I wouldn't grow up." Monkeyman said. "But then you saw what I do best and... well, you started supporting me. I guess in a way, I did grow up... and I'm happy to have you in my life. Even when we were in the jungles of San Lorenzo, I was always worried about how I was going to pop the question. The details of HOW I finally did it are a little hazy, but you know what? I'm glad I proposed to you, and I'm glad you said yes. It just means that we have... something special, you know?"

Olga paused as she thought about it, "Something special... like with me and Rhonda."

"Exactly." Kevin smiled. "Listen sweetie, I know it's a big step for the both of us, but if you're more than willing, we can both take that step... together."

Olga gave a warm smile towards Kevin as she gave him a hug. "Thanks, Kevin. I know you're such a sweetie. And I'm sure the times we spend together will last for as long as we have."

"Are you feeling better?" Kevin asked.

"A little bit, but I still need to do some thinking." Olga said as she kissed Kevin on the cheek. "Thanks, Kevin."

"Anytime." Kevin smiled as Olga got up. "Anyway, I need to do some early afternoon crime-fighting. Ever since the police have discovered my talents, they'll need me to help out with crime a lot more."

"All right, Kevin. I'll leave you to get ready for work." Olga smiled as she walked out the door. "See you later, honey monkey."

Kevin blushed as he said, "Good bye, my brainy beauty."

Olga giggled as she walked out and started to walk out on the streets again. She took a deep breath as she sighed. It was nice talking with Monkeyman... but even with a couple cups of coffee... the feeling of worry and dread remained. She knew she needed to talk to somebody else... somebody who understood what it was like to work with Solara... and the first person she thought of was... Carver, another one of her school friends, a friend who understood her plight.

* * *

Meanwhile, on Elk Island, Rhonda was on a boat as she made some weird sounds, laughing. "Now arriving on Elk Island!"

Arnold laughed as he turned to his parents. "You're going to like the stories we've made on Elk Island. There is a lot of stories I can tell you on just US being on this island."

"I can imagine." Stella gave a giggle.

"Enlighten us, son. What did you and your friends do on this small little island?" Miles smiled as the four departed from the boat.

"Well, for one thing, the first time we went there was to look for some treasure." Arnold said. "We went straight into that cave not too far from where we are."

"But it turns out, we were in the midst of an old amusement park that happened to be stationed on the island." Rhonda smiled.

"An amusement park, on an island? That's kind of hard to believe." Stella said.

"Well, we sort of accidentally busted criminal activity." Arnold explained, causing Miles and Stella to gasp. "No, no, it's okay. By the time they chased us to the shore, the police were already there."

"My goodness." Miles said in shock. "What were you even looking for in that cave."

"Long story short, we were looking for a treasure that an urban legend was said to have on that island. Turns out to be a coupon that long expired." Rhonda said. "Hey, you know, Arnold, I never showed you what else was in the cave from when we were in that Pig War adventure."

"Oh yes, how N.O. P.E.O.P.L.E. tried to involve themselves in saving something that didn't need saving." Arnold laughed. "I remember that all too well."

"Oh, we would love to hear that ad-" Stella started, but got cut off.

"Well, there's a big monitor room over in that cave. Maybe I better show that to you!" Rhonda said.

"Oh, sure!" Arnold nodded as he and Rhonda started to run off.

Miles and Stella stared speechlessly as Miles called, "Hey, wait for us!"

The two parents started running after the two kids, Stella starting to get slightly annoyed. "Miles... I'm starting to get that weird feeling again of being excluded!"

"Calm down, I'm sure they're just excited, that's all." Miles assured his wife... then paused. "Though, now that you say it..."

* * *

Chapter five is done and out! How did you guys like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	6. Feeling Ignored

Moving right along with this next chapter! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

"There it is, the old cave." Rhonda smiled as she and Arnold were looking at the mouth of the cave.

"Man, what memories this brings back..." Arnold sighed as the two examined the cave.

"Tell me about it... I still remember me, you, Gerald, Phoebe, Nadine, Tucker and Sid all being here when we came across this cave for the first time!" Rhonda explained.

"I wonder if..." Arnold said as the two entered the cave, followed closely behind by two huffing and puffing adults as they slowly walked behind. The four people took the cave to the left as Arnold spotted something. "Yeah, there it is! The same coatrack and open window!"

"A coatrack? And an open window? In an amusement park attraction?" Stella asked in disbelief, causing the two kids to jump.

"Oh, Mom! Dad! Forgot about you two for a moment." Arnold waved.

"Oh no, that's all right. We barely noticed you weren't acknowledging us." Miles frowned at the two kids.

"I wonder... what WAS beyond that window?" Rhonda asked as she looked into the window. Arnold pulled out a flashlight and gave it to her. "Thank you."

Rhonda turned on the flashlight from inside as the lit up open window led to...

She frowned. "Ugh, just an empty room. There's nothing there."

"Really?" Arnold said as he examined the room. "Shame. I always wondered what was beyond there."

"Uh..." Stella started, getting the kids' attention. "Uh, kids, wasn't there a monitor room you wanted to show us?"

"The monitor room?" Arnold and Rhonda said confused... before their eyes widened as Rhonda said, "Oh, yes, yes, the monitor room! It's not too far from here."

Rhonda started to go off, holding Arnold's hand as the two doubtful adults were now following them. Pretty soon, they reached the door as Rhonda opened it. Everybody looked inside to see the monitor room, though most of the monitors were turned off at the moment. Rhonda, wearing a small smile, pushed a button on the control panel as all the screens started to turn on. Arnold, Miles and Stella looked amazed as Arnold whispered, "So that's how you and your club of N.O. P.E.O.P.L.E. managed to know ahead of time where Abner would be when we did the Pig War reenactment here."

"Amazing, is it not?" Rhonda smiled. "You know, looking around at these monitors, it really did bring back good memories..."

"Look, there's Agatha Caulfield's house!" Arnold said, pointing at one of the monitors. Rhonda could only give a slight nod.

Miles and Stella, on the other hand, was just staring at this monitor room in amazement as Miles said, "You know, somebody should consider re-opening the theme park... it could bring back a lot of tourists, and..."

"You know, buddy, just walking around this place brought back good memories." Rhonda said, interrupting Miles.

"True, but not as much as the other memories of the sights of Hillwood! Speaking of which, we should probably get going to Gerald and Phoebe Field!" Arnold smiled as he turned to Miles and Stella. "That's our baseball field/football field/hang out area."

"Gerald and Phoebe Field?" Stella said in confusion.

"Oh, we can tell you a LOT about this place." Arnold smiled. "For one thing, it wasn't originally called that, it was originally called Gerald Field. But thanks to some quick thinking from our good, genius friend, Phoebe, Gerald was convinced to change the name when we bought out the lot."

"Bought out the- slow down, Arnold, we can't keep track of everything!" Miles said.

"I guess rather than describe it to you, we'll show you!" Arnold smiled as he turned to Rhonda. "Coming, beautiful?"

"With you all the way, charming!" Rhonda said as the two left the monitor room pretty fast. Miles and Stella just stood in shock, wondering what the heck was going on.

Stella looked down a bit, but Miles turned to Stella, "I'm sure once we reach this... field, he'll remember we're always here for him!"

Stella could only take a deep breath and nod as the two followed the kids.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside a house, Olga was sitting down on the couch as Carver, the brown spiky haired brown skinned boy with red and blue clothing was coming out with refreshments. "So, you say that you've been seeing Solara a lot."

"Only as illusions, but... I don't know." Olga sighed as Carver sat down the refreshments. "Ever since Helga left our world, I've been starting to grow worried... not just for my world, but for all worlds in general. I know Marcie told me she wouldn't come back here... but deep in my mind, I just have a weird feeling that one way or another, she will. And nobody but me, you and the Marcie supporters will even know who she is."

"Trust me, I understand what you're feeling." Carver explained as he sat down. "When I quit Solara's demon forces, I felt relieved and free, but at the same time, I feel worried that she'll be coming around the corner any minute holding a knife. I, for one, am glad that I'm never making eye contact with her ever again. If I do, it'll be too soon."

Olga paused as she turned to Carver, "Tell me something, Carver. When you met me for the first time in my community college... were you assigned by her to keep an eye on me?"

Carver took a deep breath. "I won't lie to you... I was assigned for that reason. But when I arrived in Hillwood for the first time in my life, I started to look around... the bright sky, the city lights, even the nice shops you had to go to... and tasting my first bit of human food, even if it was in a cafeteria, it felt like the first time I was trying something brand new! I guess it was because of that I started to rethink my position with Solara and her views on how each world should be destroyed."

"But we did date at one point." Olga said as she took some cheese from the tray and ate some of it. "Did you ever feel anything towards me at one point, and do you still?"

Carver paused as he sighed. "At one point, I did consider maybe going out with you... but we're too different, you and I. In the end, I figured we were better off as friends. But that still doesn't mean that I won't find love. I will, I just need a little time."

"I understand." Olga smiled... then frowned. "But back with Solara. I'm just worried that I'll crack under pressure and tell everyone the story... but I know they won't believe me."

"I do. Curly, Pudding and Bucky do." Carver said.

"Yes, but Curly and Pudding are kids, Bucky probably won't help me, and you could support my beliefs... but then we'd be seen as crazy ourselves." Olga sighed. "And I already have a good thing going, with Arnold, Rhonda, and all their friends. I don't want to ruin that all because of a demonic little girl that posed as my friend for years."

"Olga, listen." Carver said as he turned to her. "I'm afraid too. But we can't let fear control our lives. Heck, I'm considering a trip around the world and I'm not letting fear stop me! So don't let fear control you. You need to control your fear. You need to prove you are able to protect not just Rhonda, not just Arnold, not just all of their friends and family... but yourself as well. So, no matter what, don't let that come to your mind."

Olga paused as she looked over at Carver and smiled. "Thanks, Carver. That does take a big weight off my mind."

"Believe me, I'm sure it does for me, too." Carver said as Olga got up.

"In fact, I think you gave me an idea for a story I'm about to write up, so I better go back and write it up. Thanks for the advice!"

"Anytime!" Carver said as Olga started to head out the door... but then she stopped.

Olga turned back. "By the way... what do you think of this title? "The Pataki Files"? I wanted to write something up for my time on San Lorenzo, but I want to do it without making me look like a fool."

"The Pataki Files?" Carver paused for a moment... before looking towards Olga. "Not a bad thought, but I don't think that's a good title for a story. Maybe try something else."

"All right... I'll keep thinking." Olga said as she walked out the door.

Carver gave a nod as he looked out the window. "Well, world... I wonder what beauty you're going to bring today..."

Carver then noticed the newspaper nearby as he picked it up, curiously examining it. "Hmmmm..."

* * *

With that, I will conclude chapter six! How did you guys like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	7. A Family Break Down

And now, for the next chapter! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Arnold and Rhonda were having the time of their lives just exploring the town of Hillwood. Well, they did explore it all the time, but this was the first time that they were actually reminiscing in old memories. Rhonda guessed that after that week long trip to San Lorenzo, they needed that refresher of memories. And to the two lovebirds, it was pretty amazing. Every time they looked at one thing, they started talking about old times and remembering all the times they had together... or separate, depending on the occasion.

Unfortunately, the two adults behind them, Miles and Stella, were not having so much of a good time right now. Sure, they were excited and happy to see their son again... it was so much of a reunion and they were back home and here to stay... but for some reason, they felt as if their son and his new girlfriend were... leaving them out of the loop... or their lives in general. Sure, they occasionally looked back and knew that the parents were still there, but most of the time, they just started talking about things like 'Big Caesar' and 'Mr. Simmons' projects' and 'the play' and 'star stickers' and... they started to feel like baggage at this point.

But they stood strong. They stood determined. Miles and Stella knew Arnold wouldn't forget about them.

"Here we are, Gerald and Phoebe Field!" Arnold smiled as he and Rhonda walked on the field. Miles and Stella noted the sign above the entrance to the field that was built that said 'Gerald & Phoebe Field' on the top. "It wasn't the original name when we first found the lot and cleared it out, but was suggested early on. However, thanks to Phoebe saving our lot from Ludwig, who's back in juvie, Gerald offered to put her name down on the field with his... it technically belongs to the Wittenbergs, but we mostly share this lot."

"That's... nice to hear. Exactly ho-" Stella started as Rhonda smiled, spotting a few friends.

"Hold that thought! Nadine, Phoebe, Gerald, Tucker! Good to see you here!" Rhonda called as the three noticed three people inside the field.

Gerald and Phoebe were busy playing cards as Tucker and Nadine were painting up the field as if in a football stadium way when the four looked up and smiled. "Hey, Arnold, Rhonda!"

"You're just in time!" Phoebe smiled as she put her cards aside. "Tucker and Nadine were about to make up a football stadium, and figured we'd invite the other students to do a little football practice... you know, before the wintery season started."

"I can't believe I forgot this was almost the beginning of November." Rhonda said in shock as she looked up.

"Sheesh, with how soon we found you guys, I figured it would be between summer of fifth grade and sixth grade by the time we found you!" Arnold laughed, turning to Miles and Stella.

"Well, thank goodness you found us sooner." Miles smiled. "Now, what's this about practicing for fo-"

But Miles got interrupted as Arnold smiled, "Anyway, football season already? Gee, I guess we have been slacking a little bit. We still have to talk to our other friends about our trip to San Lorenzo! Speaking of which, what's the damage on the school?"

Stella blinked in confusion. "Wait, what happened to your sch-"

"Well, the damages aren't too bad. From what I've heard from the news, they should be able to get PS 118 back up and running by next week. Of course, depending on the number of snow days, we'll have to make up a week or so in June, but I think it was worth the trouble." Tucker smiled.

"Yeah, it's nothing too serious. They're getting a new boiler in there too, so I think given time, we'll be able to start next week Monday." Tucker explained as he looked up.

"And Principal Wartz?" Rhonda asked.

"Lost his ability to walk, but he'll still be able to do his duties. He'll just have to ride a wheelchair from now on." Phoebe explained.

"Well, at least the school is going to be back. I don't know about the rest of you, but I certainly miss that place." Rhonda said. "Sure beats the pirates, that's for sure."

"Hey, where are Lorenzo and Lila today?" Arnold asked, looking around.

"Oh, you know, on another date." Phoebe said, the kids unaware of two certain adults' angry looks, as if they were about to explode.

"Really? They seem to be going on a lot of them since they went out." Arnold said.

"Oh, tell me about it." Nadine said. "Anyway, we should be able to get done with this soon."

"Hey, you want to join us for cards?" Phoebe said. "Tucker and Nadine are still painting up, but we can start a new hand!"

"Oh, we would love to!" Arnold and Rhonda smiled.

"EXCUSE US!"

The kids jumped as Arnold and Rhonda turned to see Miles and Stella still standing, Stella being the one to shout. "Uh, did you forget something?"

"Mom? Dad? Is there... something wrong?" Arnold asked.

"Well... YES, ACTUALLY! THERE IS!" Stella screamed... then started to take a deep breath. Miles took one too before he could explode.

"We don't mean to yell, we really don't... but when we went with you on a tour to get us back through Hillwood, I thought you would be "helping" us experience Hillwood again for the first time." Miles said.

"Mom, Dad, of course we have!" Arnold smiled.

"Has it been?" Stella growled. "You start telling us everything about the place, and then YOU TWO start talking to each other and talking about events that we don't even know what you're talking about, because we're not in on your activities!"

"Our adventures?" Rhonda asked in surprise. "Well... I guess you had to have been there to have understood everything."

"But we WEREN'T there! That was the point!" Miles said. "We want to know exactly what has been going on with you and Hillwood, son, and how life has affected you... but instead of doing that, you spent most of the day talking with your girlfriend and acting like we don't exist!"

"Of course you exist!" Arnold started... before frowning. "And frankly, I don't see what the big deal is."

"Uh... maybe we should just go..." Phoebe started as Gerald, Tucker and Nadine nodded, starting to feel uncomfortable. Rhonda nodded as she was about to leave.

"You stay!" Miles frowned, pointing to Rhonda. "Because I think me and my wife have a BONE to pick with you!"

"M-me?" Rhonda asked in startled surprise. "What did I do?"

"Well, yes we do! We don't know what you did to our son, but I know one thing, you have been nothing but trouble with him!" Stella frowned.

"Trouble? Wait a minute!" Arnold started.

"Arnold, be quiet, the adults are talking!" Stella growled. "I-I thought he would be more emotional, more happy that he was reunited with us!"

"B- he is happy! We all came to find you in the jungle, wasn't that the whole point?" Rhonda started.

"Oh really? The first time he seen us, he acted AWKWARD around us... like he didn't even know what emotion he was supposed to express!" Miles said. "And one other thing, throughout this whole trip back to Hillwood for the first time, he has talked about nothing but how 'Rhonda's great', 'Rhonda's the best' and 'Isn't she just sweet when she does that cute expression', we want to support this decision, we really do, but I'm sorry, what exactly does he SEE in YOU?!"

"I agree! Arnold said that you used to be the richest person before a major breakdown and... AND... WHAT DOES HE SEE IN A SHALLOW WITCH LIKE YOU?" Stella yelled.

Rhonda and Arnold gasped as Rhonda's eyes started to swell in tears. Rhonda turned to Arnold as she said, "A-Arnold... I need to be alone. I'll be back at the boarding house!"

Silence occurred as Miles and Stella watched her leave. Miles and Stella felt satisfied as Stella said, "Well, that takes care of her."

"Well, what say we continue that tour, huh, son?" Miles smiled as he turned to Arnold... who was looking down. Miles and Stella looked concerned. "Son?"

"What the hell?" Arnold whispered.

"Wh-what?" Stella started in shock as Arnold looked up to his parents, angry.

"What the hell?!" Arnold frowned. "Rhonda had been nothing but supportive and nice to you, and you just insulted her like that?"

"B-bu-" Miles started as Arnold growled.

"If both of you had been there, you would have understood everything! If both of you had been there, you would have known that Rhonda's not shallow, nor is she a witch! I know she's the richest person... or used to be... but she is a kind and gentle person! She was the only person who tried to understand me and make an effort to make me feel better! Yes, my grandparents may have raised me after you left, but you know who always came over to cheer me up when I was starting to feel down that you weren't there to celebrate with me? It was Rhonda! She was the first girl who became my best buddy, and I've been in love with her ever since the first time she came to comfort me about you guys not being there!" Arnold started.

Miles and Stella looked at their little boy in shock as Arnold said, "And for the record, I DID miss you very greatly! I don't know WHY I acted awkward when we first met after ten years, but whatever the reason, I was still happy and glad that I saw you for the first time in my life! Being reunited with you was like a dream come true! And... and I thought you'd be happy with how I have done my life... but if you don't like it... then I guess I have no reason to include you guys in it."

Miles and Stella gasped as they looked down. Arnold started to run off as Miles called, "A-Arnold, wait! We didn't mean t-"

Stella held a hand, shaking her head. The two of them looked down in sadness. Deep down, they knew they had screwed up, big time.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in her room at the boarding house, Olga was sitting at her computer desk, still looking at her document to write her story... as she paused. "I don't know... maybe this isn't a good start to the story..."

It was at this moment Olga heard sniffling that her motherly instinct kicked in. "Rhonda?"

Olga got up as she noticed Rhonda opening the door and plopping down on her bed, crying. She went over and kneeled down next to Rhonda. "Rhonda, sweetie, what's the matter?"

"They hate me! Arnold's parents hate me!" Rhonda sniffled.

Olga's eyes widened as she put a hand on her hair and stroked. "Sweetie, shh. Calm down, please. What exactly did they say?"

Rhonda, after a few sniffles, proceeded to tell Olga the whole story as she started to listen very well. After finishing the story, Rhonda hugged Olga as she sniffled. Olga hugged Rhonda back as she whispered, "Rhonda, I'm sure they didn't mean what they said... they probably just got angry because they didn't feel like they were being included..."

"But why did they have to be so harsh to me?" Rhonda asked.

"People get angry all the time, honey. They just need to direct their anger at something. Sometimes, they just can't keep focus." Olga explained. "I'm sure they'll calm down and apologize."

"I doubt it..." Rhonda sniffled.

"Oh Rhonda..." Olga sighed as she stroked her hair. "Tell you what? Why don't I pick you up a little food? Will that make you feel better?"

"Well... I guess I am a little hungry... I feel like an order of fries..." Rhonda sighed.

Olga smiled as she said, "Sure. Would you like to ride with me or do you want to stay and recover?"

"Stay and recover." Rhonda said.

"All right, I'll be back with your food." Olga whispered as she got up and started to walk off. As she did, she looked back at Rhonda and paused.

 _"Rhonda Lloyd... hmmm..."_ Olga thought to herself as she started to go downstairs.

* * *

Back with Arnold, he was walking by himself, feeling depressed and angry. He just didn't understand why his parents were so frustrated with him and Rhonda. Well, he understood why they were frustrated, but what they did to Rhonda... it made him pretty mad. What started out as a tour day for him turned into an absolute nightmare.

"Maybe I shouldn't have went to find them..." Arnold grumbled to himself as he continued walking... then started to hear his stomach grumble. Suddenly, he felt like an order of fries right about now. He quickly noticed that he was standing right next to Slausen's. With nowhere else to go, he decided to enter inside.

* * *

And chapter seven is done! How did you guys like it? As you can see, this was one of the main reasons I wanted to do this story... an aftermath of what would happen if Arnold brought his parents back to San Lorenzo, if you will. But will Arnold find forgiveness with his parents or wish he never found them! You'll have to find out in later chapters! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	8. Back In Times of Old

And now, time for another chapter! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Inside the Slausens' high tables, Arnold sat down and was looking down, feeling a little depressed. The man working the tables went over to him as he smiled. "So... what'll it be?"

"...large order of fries. One bottle of Yahoo. No ice." Arnold sighed.

The man wrote it down and nodded. "It'll be a few minutes before the fries will be done. I already got a call for the same order, only for it to be for pick-up."

"Take your time." Arnold sighed as he nodded.

"Do you want your Yahoo now or when your fries get delivered?" The man asked.

"Now would be fine." Arnold muttered to himself.

The man noticed the boy's depressed move as he ducked down and pulled out a Yahoo from the mini-fridge below. "You seem a little down. What's wrong?"

Arnold paused as he took a deep breath. "It's a long story. Anyway, I'd rather not talk about it. I'll just wait for my fries."

The man just looked at the sad boy, but nodded as he started to go elsewhere. Arnold paused as he opened up the Yahoo bottle and drank from it. He sighed as he looked up at the ceiling. He was still processing what had just happened. For the first time in his life, his parents were well, alive and back at Hillwood with him, and he should be excited! In fact, he was feeling happy that they were there... but then it all changed when they started becoming angry and telling off his friends... well, not all his friends... mostly Rhonda... he didn't understand it. Why would they object to his point-of-view now?

He growled as he drank another sip of Yahoo. He held his head, as if in a headache. He didn't mean what he was thinking, of course. While he knew his parents were right in that he had ignored them through the whole tour, they had no reason to snap at him OR his girlfriend... his girlfriend...

Rhonda. Her smiling face just crept onto his mind like a snap of his fingers. He gave a warm smile, wondering exactly, just how exactly he fell for her... but the sooner he looked out the window, the more he began to remember...

* * *

 _He was around four, maybe five years old at the time. He had recently started pre-school, because his grandfather had just told him that it was time he made a few friends outside the ones from the boarding house... and also jokingly said something about 'maybe it'll distract ya from climbing around the gutters, Shortman', whatever that meant. And sure enough, as soon as he got into preschool, he already made good friends with... mostly everyone, since he had learned their names pretty quickly. The only person he hadn't got close with yet was Harold, but then again, he had heard that he was held back. He hung out with a good number of the kids, but the kids he hung around most were his best friend Gerald, and three girls the same age as him... Phoebe, who was shy at first, but became a lot more talkative once Gerald became curious about her favorite food. Then there was Nadine, who he noted was a bit of a bug enthusiast, even keeping tarantulas as pets, which made him shudder just a bit. For some reason, he just didn't like spiders. But he was still nice enough to not let Nadine know, and pretty soon, she became almost like the tomboy of the group, finding a new interest in sports as well._

 _And then... there was Rhonda. From the moment the two bumped into each other, he knew there was something a bit... different about her, but he couldn't exactly pinpoint what. From what he knew about her, she lived with a very wealthy family. From what Gerald said, children of wealthy families were usually sent to private schools, yet here she was in a public preschool. But he overlooked those facts and noticed a very determined girl who always gave a smile when she talked. Sure, she would occasionally show off something like a new bracelet her parents brought her, but she was still young... as most of the kids and even himself were. He didn't know HOW the two became friends, but he knew that they were friends. Heck, she even befriended people like Nadine and Phoebe. He heard that in some movies, the popular girl wasn't always the good girl, but Rhonda was not only subverting that archetype, she had even started rejecting Caroline's proposals to hang out with her group and him and Gerald at times._

 _But still, no matter how he felt about everyone... he still wished his parents were here... sure, his grandfather said that they were away on some trip and that they would be back soon, since they were adventurers, but he still wished they were there to know how their son was progressing in the world._

 _In fact, it was one of those weekends where he was depressed. Sure, he was happy about having his own room, which was always up where the attic used to be. He was even getting some new contraptions to work with and even had his own bookcase and his own bed. But he just wasn't satisfied. He wasn't feeling happy. And even his grandparents knew it. They knew that he was missing his parents, yet they didn't know how to cheer him up. They always said that his parents would be back soon, and while it did bring up a little smile, he still felt depressed... then a day later, he'd just shake the feelings off and go back to a normal routine. That was how it was every year since Arnold's parents had left._

 _On that weekend, he was in those depressed funks when he heard a knock on his door. "Shortman, are you in?"_

 _Arnold gave a sigh, recognizing his grandfather's voice. "I'm in here, yes."_

 _"Er, there's somebody here to see you, Shortman." His grandfather called._

 _Arnold rolled his eyes, wondering if it was his grandmother in some disguise coming to cheer him up. "I don't know if I'm in the mood..."_

 _"She says she's from your school! Wanted to make a visit with you!" Arnold's grandfather said._

 _"From school?" Arnold raised an eyebrow. He then remembered that he had given his address to Gerald not long ago. At first, he wondered what Gerald would be doing here... before the rest of his mind caught up to him, that it wasn't a 'he', it was a 'she'. Curious, Arnold got up and walked toward the door as he opened it, seeing his grandfather... and a really surprising visitor standing next to him._

 _"...Rhonda?"_

 _A smiling , young four to five year old Rhonda gave a wave with one hand as Arnold noted the paper bag in another hand._

 _Phil looked between the two as he said, "Well, here he is, little girl. Hopefully you'll do a better job than we can. I'll leave you two alone."_

 _Phil then started to walk down as Rhonda came up and smiled. "Hi, Arnold! Surprised to see me?"_

 _"Well, honestly, yes. What are you doing here? How did you know where I live?" Arnold raised an eyebrow._

 _"Er, sorry about that. I sort of overheard you talking with Gerald exchanging addresses and saying you lived in the Sunset Arms Boarding House. My parents helped me look for the street name on the phone book from there." Rhonda looked down. "Sorry."_

 _"No, no, it's, uh, it's no trouble at all." Arnold said. "Er, would you like to come in?"_

 _Rhonda gave a smile. "Sure. Thank you very much for inviting a lady in, Sir Arnold."_

 _Arnold couldn't help but give a slight chuckle at that, but sighed when he remembered he was supposed to be depressed. He then heard his stomach growling a bit. "Er, sorry about that. I haven't had a chance to eat yet."_

 _"That's okay, I figured it was about lunch time, so I thought I'd ask my parents to do some take-out." Rhonda said as she put the bag on the table and pulled out two burgers, two small fries, and two juice boxes._

 _"Your parents ordered from a burger place?" Arnold asked._

 _"You'd be surprised by how much I want to try new things." Rhonda said as she sat down. "I didn't know if you'd like cheese on your burger or not, so I just said no cheese."_

 _"Er, thanks, but actually, I think just the fries should do it." Arnold said as he picked up the bag of fries._

 _"You know, that's all right too." Rhonda smiled as she took the other burger and put it aside. "More for me, I guess."_

 _She took her own bag of fries and sat next to Arnold at the desk as Rhonda looked around. "Nice room you got there."_

 _"Thanks. It used to be the attic." Arnold explained. "The room's not quite as full yet, but Grandpa said that with a few skylights, a desk, and even my own radio set, I'll be set up in no time."_

 _Rhonda chuckled as she said, "Hey, maybe you should have your own alarm clock with your face on it that wakes you up by yelling 'Hey Arnold!' in your ear!"_

 _Arnold gave a smile and laughed. "Now that would be a wake-up call if I ever had one."_

 _Arnold then stopped laughing as he pulled out a fry and ate it slowly, looking down. Arnold sighed. Rhonda paused as she looked around. "You know... your grandfather is a good guy. At first, he thought I was moving in... as a joke, of course."_

 _"Well, that's Grandpa for you. Always a friendly sort of guy, but don't ever push his limits." Arnold smiled._

 _"Your grandmother is pretty imaginative too. I could almost swear she actually had been in World War I. She keeps muttering something about the Red Baron." Rhonda explained._

 _"Yeah, she's nice too..." Arnold nodded._

 _A slight pause as Rhonda noticed Arnold eating his fries slowly. "Hey, you don't look excited to see me."_

 _Arnold paused as he looked up. "Rhonda, trust me. I am excited to see you. Pretty surprised to see you here, but still excited. It's just... well..." Arnold looked down._

 _"You know Arnold, we are... friends, right?" Rhonda said as she ate another fry and moved her seat closer to hers._

 _"Well, yes, we are." Arnold nodded._

 _"And friends always tell each other personal stories, right?" Rhonda said._

 _"Of course they do. They love to share stories with everyone." Arnold said._

 _"And some personal stories they share always involve relatives, right?" Rhonda asked._

 _Arnold looked up... and groaned, holding his head. "Rhonda, what are you doing?"_

 _Rhonda yelped as she looked down. "I'm- I'm sorry, it's just... I wanted to get to know you a little more and... I'm feeling like I'm invading your personal space."_

 _Arnold looked up in surprise as Rhonda looked down. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to- maybe I better leave."_

 _Arnold yelped as he started to panic. He didn't know why he was panicking, but if he let Rhonda leave right now-_

 _"Rhonda, don't leave!"_

 _Rhonda stopped getting up from her chair as she turned to Arnold. Arnold took a deep breath as he looked down. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to tell anybody about this because I didn't want to look like I was a basket case or a heel or even a doodlehead... but the truth is... this is sort of one of my depressed days."_

 _"Depressed days?" Rhonda asked as she leaned over._

 _Arnold chewed on another fry and sighed. "Yeah. A depressed day. You've probably already noticed, but I live in a boarding house with my grandparents. Well, they're my only family that I live with."_

 _"Your only family?" Rhonda asked... before gasping, holding her mouth. "What happened to your parents? Your mommy and daddy?"_

 _"That's just it. I don't know where they are." Arnold sighed. "The only thing I know about them was that they were adventurers, and they left on a mission somewhere. Grandpa and Grandma always told me that they did love me and that they would return soon... but..."_

 _Arnold sighed as he looked out the window. "...sometimes, I wonder if they had just abandoned me."_

 _"Oh my goodness..." Rhonda gasped._

 _"...or that maybe they went to the Great Beyond and they didn't want to tell me until they thought I was ready... but as far as I know, I've never met my parents before. And even if they ARE still alive... would I be emotionally ready to accept them? I've always had dreams of meeting them all the time, and wanting to explore where they went... but that's all the information I know. Not what happened with them, not what their mission was... not even a letter, as far as I know." Arnold said as he looked down in the bag and saw that he was down to one fry. He sighed. "And I guess I just feel... alone, like this fry in the bag."_

 _"Oh..." Rhonda said as she looked down, looking at her fry bag, noticing she had one fry as well._

 _"And every time I feel depressed, I guess it's just me thinking about my parents and wondering if they'll ever return." Arnold looked down. "Well, that's about it. I don't want to make you feel like a burden..."_

 _Rhonda looked at the boy sadly... then looked at the fry in her bag... and gave a big smile as she pulled out the fry from her bag. "I don't think you will be alone."_

 _"What do you-" Arnold asked as he turned, and stopped. Arnold quickly noticed his fry bag now had two fries in there, instead of just one. He looked up to see Rhonda had retracted her hand and gave a smile._

 _"Because as long as you have a friend, you'll be willing to take on about any obstacle you can face. I don't know what it was like to have missing parents, I know that, but I also know that if you keep being depressed and pushing away any help, you probably WILL end up alone." Rhonda explained as she got up._

 _Arnold then yelped as Rhonda ensnared him into a hug. And for once, it felt... nice. He looked up to her and for the first time in his life, he gave a genuine smile towards her. It was then his heart started beating faster as he looked at her beautiful eyes. As soon as she let go, Arnold was still holding that smile as he looked towards the smiling Rhonda. "I... needed that. Thanks, Rhonda."_

 _"You're welcome. Listen, Arnold, if you ever need someone to talk to or if you need help with anything, no matter what, you can always call me, right? We'll be like... phone buddies or something." Rhonda smiled._

 _"Phone buddies..." Arnold smiled. "You know, I like the sound of that."_

 _Rhonda paused as she giggled. "I like that too, buddy."_

 _It was at that moment Arnold's feelings for Rhonda changed... not just to a friend, not even to a best friend... but to a girl that he was starting to love. It frightened him a bit, yet he knew it felt right..._

* * *

DING! DING! DING!

Arnold snapped out of his thoughts as he noticed the man taking the fries to him. "Order up!"

"Oh... thank you." Arnold said as he looked at his fries. The more he looked at the fries, the more he was reminded about that day he first fell for Rhonda. At that moment, he heard the door opening. He turned and saw Olga coming in as she looked surprised.

"Oh, hello Arnold! I thought you were with your parents!" Olga said in surprise.

"After what they said to Rhonda, I'm not even in the mood to hang out with them." Arnold frowned.

"Oh, Arnold, come on. I'm sure they didn't mean what they said." Olga said as she sat down next to him.

Arnold sighed. "I know... it's just... with everything happening, I thought that maybe, JUST maybe that they would understand that my feelings for Rhonda and her feelings for me are genuine."

"They haven't seen you in ten years, they're still trying to get back in the groove." Olga said. "They know you're grown up now, but they're still not used to that fact. They'll understand in time."

"How's that working out with your dad?" Arnold snarked.

Olga frowned. "Don't change the subject."

She then turned and waved to the man at the counter. "Hi, I'm here for pick-up, last name Pataki."

"Ah yes, the large order of fries!" The man said as he got up.

Arnold paused as he looked at Olga. "Uh, I take it the large order of fries is for Rhonda?"

"However did you guess?" Olga raised an eyebrow.

Arnold paused as he waved to the man. "Er, could I have my fries to go, please?"

* * *

With that, Chapter Eight is completed! How did you guys like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	9. Returning the Sentiment

All right, I'm going to be updating this chapter now before I go on Christmas Break. I'll still be online, but not to write stories. It's a bit complicated, but yeah, Christmas break. I'll probably be back with another chapter sometime after Christmas, you'll know when! For now, though, let's get through this chapter, shall we? Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Inside her room, Rhonda was on her bed, just looking up at the ceiling and listening to the tick-tock of the grandfather clock that was outside. She sighed as she looked down. She didn't understand. She thought that by finding Arnold's parents, they would be fine and well-adjusted, but... none of it was like that. They started to become so resentful to her and didn't even give her a chance! She kept thinking back to her memories, her childhood memories up to her most recent memories, wondering what she was doing wrong. And it had been that way for almost a couple of hours. She couldn't even get up and read one of her favorite James Bond books. As far as she was concerned, she was in no mood for spy novels.

"Sweetheart? I got your fries."

Rhonda looked up to see Olga carrying a to-go container of fries as she gave them to Rhonda. "Here you are, sweetie. You can eat them here if you want."

"Thank you." Rhonda nodded as she opened her box and started eating.

Olga could only look at Rhonda sadly and bent down to her eye-level as she whispered, "Don't worry. Things will be better. I promise."

With that said, Olga got up and started to leave the room. Seeing the fries, Rhonda began to eat them, mostly out of guilt. As she kept thinking and thinking about her relationship with Arnold, her eyes welled up in tears, wondering if this was the right call, having a relationship with Arnold. Maybe she should just break up with him...

But no, she thought. Where would it put her? It would be awkward from here on in if the two ever split up, considering they lived in the same household... unless his parents decided that they and Arnold were better off living in some far-off country without giving away as much as an address? She looked down, as she finished off another fry.

Quickly, she noticed that there was at least one fry left in the box. She sighed as she turned away, feeling full, but feeling empty at the same time. But then... a small plinking sound had caught her ears. Confused, she turned around and saw that another fry had joined up with that lone fry in the box. She looked up and saw the boy who had always been her boyfriend, the boy who was so nice to her, and her to him, putting aside a to-go container of his own as he sat down next to her. "I thought you might want a friend, if that's all right."

"What are you doing here?" Rhonda asked. "Back with your parents already?"

"I don't even know where they are right now, and quite frankly, at the moment, I could care less. Rhonda, if you had stayed around, you would have witnessed me standing up for you." Arnold said.

Rhonda looked up. "Really? You stood up for me?"

"Beautiful, they don't know you as well as I do. Sure, I will admit, maybe you are a bit shallow, but your good quirks out-trump that by a mile." Arnold smiled. "I mean, who else would be more willing to hang around the middle-class people than the popular kids, who was more willing to get down and dirty, no matter how much it chipped your nails, and how many girls do I know would rather hang out at the arcade AND the clothing store at the same time?"

Rhonda paused as she put her hand on her chin and thought about it. "Wow... that is a very valid point, Arnold."

"Of course it's a valid point." Arnold said. "Rhonda, even in the worst of times, you've always stuck by me, even when I was feeling down and depressed. You were always there to put a smile on my face... even if I had to make a couple of phone calls to your mansion at times."

"I..." Rhonda paused. "I guess I was, wasn't I?"

Arnold smiled as he gave a nod. "Rhonda, you're my girlfriend, and that's never going to change. We both knew from the very beginning that we both were in love with each other... we just couldn't admit it to our faces."

"Yeah, instead, you put up a front by saying you had a crush on a sixth grader in front of your best friend in order to hide the fact you had a crush on me!" Rhonda giggled. "I still remember Gerald's reaction when we actually had that confession."

"Er, maybe so." Arnold blushed. "And I had so many opportunities to tell you that I had a crush on you, but I panicked and ducked out. And Gerald was there, I couldn't exactly say it!"

"I guess I should have been more upfront with you from the start as well." Rhonda said. "If we both had known we liked the other back, we probably wouldn't have went through the trouble."

"Maybe so..." Arnold paused. "But they were still good times... and I still want to make new memories for when the time arrives."

"What about your parents, though?" Rhonda asked.

Arnold sighed as he looked at her. "I do like them, don't get me wrong, but if they don't understand our relationship, then I won't be associated with them. I'll still like them, but just not as much."

"B-but Arnold..." Rhonda started, concerned.

"I mean it, Rhonda. They haven't been here for ten years, so what would they know about how I run my life?" Arnold growled as he hugged Rhonda. "Rhonda... no matter what, I want to be with you."

Rhonda looked over at the hugging Arnold in sympathy... as she gave him a hug back. "Me too, buddy... me too..."

* * *

Meanwhile, downstairs, Olga was sipping on a cup of coffee that she had just brewed up. She was waiting for a while on someone to return home... she didn't know whether it would be Mr. Hyunh, Mr. Potts, the Kokoshkas, or even Miles and Stella... well, maybe Miles and Stella, because she had a few words in mind for them.

She quickly heard a knock on the door. Her eyes brightened up as she opened the door. Then her eyes blinked as she noticed Curly standing on the doorstep. "Oh... hello, Curly. Uh, Rhonda and Arnold are upstairs if you want to see them, but I don't know if they want to talk to you right now."

"Oh, I know. I'm not here for them, actually." Curly said as he looked to Olga. "I'm actually looking for you."

Olga blinked. "M-me? Why?"

"Well, technically, it's not me that wants to see you, but... well, you know the old lady I always worship as a goddess at times?" Curly asked.

Olga looked in surprise. "You mean, Marcie?"

"Ah, yes, good ol' Marcie." Curly said as he waved his cross necklace around his neck. "Always a nice woman, but a crafty gambler. Anyway, I was told to give you this." Curly said as he pulled a letter out of his pocket and gave it to her. "Here you are."

Olga took the letter out of Curly's hands and examined the envelope that said 'To Olga'. "Er, thank you, Cu-"

Olga then looked up and... there was nobody standing on the steps outside anymore. Curly had gone in a flash. Olga blinked in confusion before shutting the door. As she did, she turned around and looked at the letter in confusion. She opened it, wondering "What would Marcie want with me? Does she sense something wrong?"

She pulled out the letter and read it.

 _"Dear Olga,_

 _ _If you're reading this letter, then that means this universe didn't explode due to no balance keeper. Ha, just kidding. You know perfectly well our conversation when you "died". Listen, there is something very important I need to talk with you about. Meet me over at the mall, specifically, near the clothing department store where Solara once worked during her time. I'm sure you remember exactly where that is. There is something very important I need to speak with you about.__

 _ _Marcie"__

Olga pocketed the letter as she took a deep breath, having a weird feeling. But she shook those weird feelings off as she started to calm herself. For now, she just had to put her faith in whatever Marcie had planned. However, she became so much in thought that she almost didn't hear the door open. But she did and quickly turned.

The people coming in were Miles and Stella, who were looking pretty shameful at the moment. The two adults met with an angry Olga, who was baring her teeth.

"So... my adopted daughter told me what you said to her." Olga said darkly.

Stella groaned. "I know this looks bad, but please, just hear us out!"

"Very well. Explain." Olga said as she crossed her arms.

Miles and Stella looked at each other as they were trying to find the right words. Miles looked down, "Well, you see, we were starting to feel ignored and..."

"Both of us got a little angry and I was the first one to snap." Stella started.

"I followed suit afterwards and we took it out on Rhonda and..." Miles continued.

"We didn't mean to make her feel that way!" Stella said. "We just wanted to hang out with our son after so long and get to know what his life was like!"

"And now our son probably hates us for chasing your little girl away!" Miles said.

Olga looked at the both of them... as she gave a sigh. "Come with me."

* * *

"Are you feeling up to going downstairs?" Arnold asked as he and Rhonda were leaving Olga's room.

Rhonda could only shake her head. "I'm not in the mood to face your parents if they're home right now."

"Yeah, I don't want to face them either." Arnold said as three faces peered in and looked towards the kids. "Maybe we can go upstairs and watch a movie together?"

"Can it be a James Bond flick?" Rhonda asked.

"Anything for you, beautiful." Arnold said. "In fact, maybe you would feel comfortable sleeping in my room tonight... maybe we can share the same bed again?"

"You're okay with that?" Rhonda asked.

"Only if you want." Arnold smiled.

Rhonda paused... and nodded. "Let me just get a couple of things."

Arnold gave a smile towards her as she ran in. Miles and Stella raised an eyebrow as Stella asked, "What did he mean 'share the same bed'?"

"Oh, they've done it a couple of times. They just innocently sleep in bed, I promise you. Nothing you two are thinking of." Olga explained. "But do you guys see what is going on here? Arnold really cares about Rhonda, and Rhonda cares for him too. The two are almost willing to do anything for each other, it's kind of hard to separate the two after a while."

"Wow..." Miles whispered as he looked down.

"We really must have been gone for far too long..." Stella looked down as Rhonda came out of the room, carrying a bag. Arnold offered her his hand, which Rhonda took. Then, hand in hand, the two walked upstairs to Arnold's room as the door closed.

"We were trying to separate this?" Miles said. "Now I feel like scum."

"Give it some time, guys. They'll calm down eventually and by the next morning, you can explain everything to them... in the meantime... I am willing to tell you more about the girl that is Rhonda Lloyd... as much as I know." Olga said. "If you're willing to listen, that is."

Miles and Stella looked at each other... before nodding.

Olga gave a smile as she led the two upstairs. "Well, my first time meeting Rhonda... I guess it all began with my first year of community college. I was just in the middle of my second semester and I was doing a research project in the nearby library when I came across Rhonda for the first time. I didn't think much of it at first, but the first time we talked, it was almost as if we had a... connection."

And thus, Miles and Stella listened intently to Olga's story about her times with Rhonda... as they were thinking up plans to making things right with their son and his girlfriend.

* * *

And thus, chapter nine is done! How did you guys like it? Like I said, don't expect any more updates until after Christmas! Don't worry, I'll be back in full force in no time! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	10. Plans for Apology and Olga's Walk

Let's get this story going, shall we? Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Later that night, after everybody was asleep, Miles and Stella were getting themselves adjusted to their old room as both of them were sleeping in the same bed together as they looked up at the ceiling.

"Miles?" Stella turned to her husband.

"Yes?" Miles answered, turning to her.

"Seeing our son and his girlfriend so happy with each other... they really do compliment each other in a way, don't they?" Stella asked.

"They sure do." Miles whispered... as he groaned. "I still can't believe it. Our first week back with our son, and we botched it all up."

Stella looked down as she gave a sigh. "Yes, we did. Both of us did, in our own way..."

Silence filled the room for a full minute.

"Miles?"

"Hm?"

"From what Olga told us... do you think that Rhonda was just a big of help to everyone as Arnold was?" Stella asked.

Miles laughed. "You know, I totally remember visiting your folks for the first time... they didn't even trust me for a few days."

"When you were literally my everything." Stella laughed. "I remember when our first few days with my folks didn't go down too well."

"Tell me about it!" Miles laughed a bit as he put his arm around his wife. "And now, look at us. Married for twelve years, one child to our name, and we've been doing well for ourselves!"

"Minus the fact we left our son behind for about ten years of his life." Stella paused.

Miles laughed a bit... before sighing. "That's true... how can we face our son and his girlfriend after all we've done?"

Stella paused... then smiled as she cuddled next to her husband. "I think I might have an idea that could work out... remember all the stories Olga told us? Well, what if we-?"

Stella whispered her plan to Miles as he listened in interest. His eyes started to grow wide with interest as he seemed interested in his wife's plans.

* * *

Even later that night, Olga was in her room, asleep as she tried to turn in her sleep, groaning, having strange dreams... and even Solara's voice echoing in her psyche and dreams.

 _"Your life is just getting more complicated!"_

 _"Why don't you just save me the trouble and commit yourself? It'll be fun!"_

 _"Destroying lives, destroying worlds, it's what I do!"_

 _"Your world just got put in more danger than you think!"_

However, the last voice that did an echo... was not Solara's voice, but a rather odd sounding voice.

 _"Ha ha ha, yeah! Your psyche cannot take the horrors that you have witnessed!"_

 _"What the- you're the lemur with the weird accent and the crown! What are you doing here?"_ One of the Solara voices asked.

 _"Uh, honey, it's a dream. Dreams are like that!"_ Another Solara voice said.

 _"Come on, what are we standing around for? Let's party down!"_ The new voice said as party music was starting to blare.

 _"Boy, she's going to be asking a TON of questions when she wakes up_." The third Solara voice said in confusion.

It was at that moment Olga's eyes opened up as she sat up from her bed, taking some deep breaths. She gave a sigh of relief as she got up and walked over to her computer. She took a deep breath as she sat down in front of it and moved the mouse around. The computer turned on and sure enough, there was her document on the Pataki Files... which she considered changing. She paused as she started typing up some of her history with Rhonda up as she gave a warm smile. Knowing that she couldn't sleep, she figured that this would be the best thing she could do right now, at least until she could sleep.

* * *

Pretty soon, dawn had come cracking towards the windows as Olga had fallen asleep on the keyboard of her computer. She blinked a bit as she woke up. She yawned as she moved her computer mouse around and woke up her computer. Sure enough, to her surprise, she seemed to have typed in a lot of material... most of it about her first meeting with Rhonda.

Olga paused as she thought about it for a while... and figured she would do some edits later. For now, she knew she had an important meeting today with Marcie. Quickly, she gathered her clothes up and started to head for the showers.

* * *

Once cleaned and polished up, she took a deep breath as she started going downstairs.

"Where are you going?"

Olga stopped shortly as she turned to see Miles and Stella exiting out of their room and noticing Olga already up.

"I'm just going out for a while." Olga said. "Just to clear my head."

"Oh, okay. Well, while you're out, can you do us a big favor?" Stella asked. "It involves Arnold and Rhonda."

Olga's eyes brightened up as she said, "Planning on apologizing to them, are you?"

"Yes." Miles nodded. "We screwed up majorly, and we want to make it up to them, prove to them we're not heartless."

"Well, what do you guys need?" Olga asked.

"A big cake... white frosting and maybe put a little decorations of pink and purple roses?" Stella asked.

"Does it matter what flavor?" Olga asked.

"Er... mixed. Vanilla and chocolate." Miles said.

Olga smiled. "I'll see what I can do. I'll be back soon!"

Miles and Stella nodded as they watched Olga begin to leave. Miles then turned to his wife as he said, "I better go get Dad and tell him to get Arnold and Rhonda for us."

"You do that while I set up the meeting place." Stella said as the two went their separate ways.

* * *

Meanwhile, upstairs in Arnold's room, Arnold yawned as he slowly opened his eyes. He turned his face and saw Rhonda snuggling up to him on the same bed. He gave a warm sigh as he hugged Rhonda up close. Rhonda got up around the same time as she looked over at her boyfriend. "Morning, charming."

"Morning, beautiful." Arnold said as he kissed the top of her forehead. "Feeling any better?"

"A little bit." Rhonda sighed as she snuggled close to him. "I wish we could stay like this for the rest of the day."

"So do I, but we need to get up." Arnold said. "We've got a day ahead of us."

"Oh, if we must, we must." Rhonda sighed as they both let go of each other. Arnold got up from the bed first as he grabbed his clothes to get ready. "I'll wait while you get your shower."

Arnold gave a nod, but before any of that could occur, a knock on the door was heard.

"Hey, Shortman! You decent?" Phil called.

"Yes, Grandpa, I'm in my pajamas. Rhonda's with me as well, also in her pajamas." Arnold explained.

"Oh, good, I was told you'd both be up there. Listen, could you two come downstairs to the living room, please?" Phil called from the other side. "Someone would like a word with the two of you."

"All right. We'll be down." Arnold sighed as he turned to Rhonda, both of them having a sneaking suspicion on what was going on. "Don't worry, beautiful. We'll face them together."

Rhonda gave a silent nod as she came over and held Arnold's hand. Pretty soon, both of them came down to the living room... where a regretful Miles and Stella were waiting.

* * *

Back with Olga, she had arrived in the park, fortunate that not everyone was walking around this early in the morning. She quickly looked around to see where the meeting place would be. She looked a little confused... before spotting something interesting.

A black and white Siamese cat was laying down near the base of a tree, taking a snooze under the shade. Olga recognized the cat quickly, she knew him because Curly always had him around his side in his group of Marcie-supporting friends. Indeed, Bucky was relaxing as he was muttering something in his sleep. Olga paused as she nudged the cat awake. Bucky looked up at the girl, a little disgruntled.

"You are so lucky I am still half-asleep." Bucky muttered. "What is it?"

"I'm here to see Marcie." Olga said.

"Hang on." Bucky yawned as he knocked on the tree. Olga yelped as she felt the floor giving way under her and her falling down a hole. Bucky yawned as he laid back down in the shade. "Maybe now I can get some snooze time before I get back."

* * *

Olga screeched a bit as she landed on some soft pillows as she looked around, a lot of machinery going around and a small table nearby. And seated near the edge of the table was a certain smiling old woman.

"Well, well, if it isn't Olga Pataki. I see you haven't changed since the last time I've seen you." Marcie smiled as she started shuffling her cards around. "But I'm rude. Take a seat."

Olga gave a slow nod as she got up. As she started to walk towards her seat, Marcie smiled as she said, "We have a lot to discuss..."

* * *

And thus, we are through with chapter ten! How did you guys like it? Next time, Miles and Stella's apology, and Marcie's mission for Olga! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	11. New Mission and Apology

Time for the next chapter of this story! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Olga sat down at the edge of the table as she looked over at Marcie, who was humming "Shortening Bread" as she pulled out a few coffee cups and a sugar bowl. "Coffee?"

"Oh... sure. Thanks." Olga nodded.

Marcie nodded as she started to pour some coffee and shifted the cup to Olga. "Care for some sugar?"

"No thanks. I drink mine black." Olga said as she took her coffee and started to guzzle it down. "It's funny. I never had the taste of coffee before, and yet I'm still guzzling the drink down like it's nothing."

"Well, that's what happens when you went through traumatic experiences, my dear." Marcie said as she pulled out another pot and started to pour it into her cup. "Preferably, though, I'm more into tea myself, nowadays."

"Traumatic?" Olga asked as she looked Marcie straight in the eye. "So, then you know I've been experiencing hallucinations of Solara."

"Indeed, I have." Marcie nodded. "And the reason you're experiencing those hallucinations is because... you're afraid... afraid that she'll come to this world."

"Will she?" Olga said in a scared whisper.

"I can't say for sure. Solara is a pretty excellent world and dimension traveler, even if she is confined to her own dimension." Marcie said as she drank from her tea. "And although I have a feeling she won't be returning to this world any time soon unless something calls her to be there, the influences that are affecting this world probably won't be going away any time soon."

"Influences?" Olga asked as she took another sip of coffee.

"Ah yes, influences. It's the exact reason why I've decided to call you here, Olga. As you know, in each dimension of your world, there is always a Helga Pataki there to make sure the balance is shifted correctly. And you know perfectly well what happened to the Helga of THIS world." Marcie said.

Olga nodded. "She got killed as a fetus caused by Solara tricking the other dimension's Helga... but that should be rectified, right? You said that Helga did have another chance of being born and I'm giving her that second chance through me. Are you telling me that she needs to be born now?"

"No, no, not now. In time, though. In time." Marcie said. "When you're good and ready, when you feel you are ready to give yourself to your destined one. But now is not that time. You need to make sure you are ready for that time... it's just, until she's born and growing up pretty good, you're the one that keeps the balance of the world."

Olga gave a sigh. "I take it that this isn't an easy task..."

"It's not, believe me. Not all ones that hold the balance of the world usually even KNOW they hold the balance of the world." Marcie said.

"But... what am I supposed to do, as the one who keeps balance?" Olga said. "Do I have to recognize bad influences related to Solara and report them to you or Curly and his friends?"

"Sometimes. However, that's not the main reason why I called you here." Marcie said. "Your mission is to protect those who you love. Rhonda, Arnold, their friends... they're not bad starts, but you have to make sure that you can protect everyone you love and care for. Think of it as sort of a 'guardian' position."

Olga looked up to Marcie. "You mean, all I have to do is be sure everybody remains safe and good."

Marcie nodded. "But be wary, Olga... sometimes, there are bad influences that may be out of your control. People will be coming after you, in attempts to tempt you in the wrong direction. But fret not, for someone will always be with you every step of the way."

"Who?" Olga asked.

Marcie smirked. "You'll find out in time after we're done with our conversation. First, I want to set up a few bits of rules."

Olga looked over at Marcie as she nodded. "All right."

"I want you to write to me and put them near the tree and tell me what you have learned every two weeks." Marcie said.

"...two weeks?" Olga asked.

"Well, every other week, I'm out of the area to do some travelling of my own. So, you can do your own thing if you want on those weeks. But I want you to look over something that even if you're not doing anything, maybe your adopted daughter or her boyfriend or someone in the neighborhood learns something valuable... thus, two weeks." Marcie explained.

Olga gave a nod. "All right... that sounds fair."

Marcie gave a smile towards Olga as she sipped her tea. "Remember, Olga, if you're feeling any Solara flashbacks, or in case you fear she does come back... always talk to Curly or his friends, or me, if any of us are available."

"You really think they have the best advice?" Olga asked.

"I'm sure they'll help you as best as possible." Marcie smiled. "Just one other thing..."

"Yes?" Olga asked as she looked at Marcie curiously.

"Come over here so I can try a little experiment with you." Marcie said as she tapped the chair next to her.

Olga was a bit reluctant, but feeling that the old woman knew what she was doing, got up and started walking towards the table and sat down next to Marcie. Marcie nodded. "Good. Now, what I am about to do is a bit of a mind meld. When I'm done, you'll be able to no longer hallucinate Solara... but you'll be getting a little... addition."

"Addition?" Olga asked.

"You'll find out in due course. Would you like me to mind meld you?" Marcie asked.

Olga paused as she looked up at the ceiling... and took a deep breath and sighed. "Yes."

Marcie gave a smile as she put a hand on Olga's head. "Now, take a deep breath... count to three... and relax."

Olga did so as Marcie's hand began to glow.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Sunset Arms, Arnold frowned as he crossed his arms, looking at his nervous parents. Rhonda was behind Arnold, hugging him out of fear.

"What do YOU want?" Arnold said bitterly to his parents.

Miles and Stella winced a bit, but kept firm. Miles started to talk. "I know there was bad blood between all of us yesterday, but please, don't cast us away."

"At least hear us out first!" Stella said in worry.

The young couple looked at each other as they started whispering to each other. Miles and Stella looked at each other nervously before turning back towards the whispering kids. After a quick nod and kiss between the two, both Arnold and Rhonda turned towards their parents. Arnold took a deep breath.

"Okay." Arnold said quietly. "Start talking."

Miles and Stella sighed in relief as Miles started. "Yesterday, when we were on our tour, we were starting to feel a little left out... And I guess both of us were feeling a little jealous."

"Jealous?" Arnold asked.

"Well, mostly left out, but yes, we were jealous." Stella said. "You see, you two had such a bond between each other and the truth is that while we were eager to hang out with you... Well..."

Arnold paused. "I was paying more attention to Rhonda than I was to you. And I made you feel neglected, like you didn't exist."

Miles and Stella nodded as Miles continued. "Arnold, we didn't mean what we said when we started ranting. It was all a moment of rage."

"Everybody goes through those moments..." Stella sighed as she turned to Rhonda. "And we took it out on you. We thought you were a bad influence on him, but we were wrong."

"I mean, who else helped saved our son from a gang?" Miles asked as Arnold and Rhonda looked at the two adults in surprise.

"And made sure our son managed to get home on time and not get into anything too dangerous?" Stella asked.

"And even if the two of you did get into danger, you always had help from your friends along the way?" Miles smiled.

"Like saving the neighborhood, or even stopping bullies from their activities?" Stella saic, looking between the two kids. "I have to say, you two have kept busy!"

"Well... What can I say?" Rhonda blushed. "It never hurts to help."

The parental figures of Arnold smiled... Before Miles continued on. "We learned about most of the feats from the boarders, Mom, Dad, and Olga. They did not skimp out on details. But still, Rhonda, Arnold, what we said yesterday was wrong. We judged everything before getting the whole story."

"I know it'll take a while for the two of you to forgive us, but we would like to start off on the right foot." Stella said.

Arnold and Rhonda looked at each other... Before giving smiles to each other, as if knowing exactly what to say. Rhonda motioned for Arnold to go first.

Arnold turned as he took a deep breath. "Dad, Mom, you were right about yesterday about how Rhonda and I neglected you during our tour, but we didn't mean to make you feel left out. To tell you the truth, I think the reason why I didn't regard you guys as much was because I had a little help from someone who was always there for me, and always comforted me when you guys weren't around. When I heard that the two of you weren't there when I turned two or three, I was always feeling sad. And I never told anyone about it because I didn't want them to worry. Even when I hear the great stories of Grandpa about you two, I still felt sad. If it hadn't been for Rhonda comforting me, I don't know what would have happened. And seeing you guys back here... Well, I am happy to see you back. And I want you to be part of my life... And I also want Rhonda to be part of my life too."

Arnold smiled as he clutched Rhonda's hand. Rhonda smiled towards Arnold before turning to his parents. "Mr and Mrs. Shortman, with all due respect, I do care for Arnold. I know we may be an odd couple at first... A former high-class girl and a middle-class boy. However, being with Arnold has made me a better girl. And I'm more than willing to prove it to you... That is, if you want me too."

"You don't need to prove anything to us, Rhonda." Miles smiled.

"If anything, your willingness to help and everyone's good words convinced us." Stella smiled as she held her arms out.

Arnold and Rhonda took that as a response for a big hug as they hugged Stella as Stella hugged them back. Miles joined in the hug as well as no other words were exchanged. Miles and Stella knew that their son and his girlfriend had forgiven them.

* * *

And thus, chapter eleven is done and out! How did you guys like it? Next chapter will be the final chapter of this arc, so be sure to keep an eye out! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	12. Olga's New Mind Friend and Party Time!

And so, it has come to this. I'm going to be ending my new 'Oh Rhonda!' story right here... but not before finishing off with a final chapter, so let's enjoy this together, shall we? Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

 **(CANON UNIVERSE)**

Meanwhile, back in the other universe, Helga was sitting near the steps of Curly's place as she tapped her feet impatiently. Curly then peeked out with a smile on his face.

"Hopefully, you have something good." Helga said as Curly came out, coughing.

"Helga Pataki, may I introduce my brand new invention... the Dimensional Chip!" Curly smiled as he held up a computer chip.

Normally, Helga would make a retort about how it looked like Curly destroyed a computer just to get his hands on a chip, but considering he was... well, Curly, he could very well be a genius inventor. "So, what does it do?"

"Just stick it in your ear and let it do the rest of the work." Curly said, handing Helga the computer chip. "And when you have this in your ear, all you need to do is think of the dimensional variant of the person you specifically want to talk to... anybody at all! You just think of the person, and you'll be sharing hidden conversations with same dimensional varients in your mind only. No need to talk crazy no more! This is the future of technology!"

Helga examined the chip... as she sighed. "Well, what do I have to lose?"

Helga quickly jammed the chip in her ear... which quickly dissolved inside as in her mind, she started to feel different. She opened her eyes as she felt her ear. The computer chip was no longer there. Curly smiled as he said, "Such a beaut, huh? I could hardly believe it myself when I made it."

"What did you inject that computer chip with?" Helga asked out of curiosity.

"Oh, you know... the usual stuff I find when I go around... tomato juice, pepper... software data..." Curly counted the things he could think of. "Anyway, any dimension you can see, you can see it through somebody's eyes... either your own dimensional varient's eyes or in general, anybody else's... our world or any world that is beyond there."

Helga gave a big smile upon hearing that as Curly raised an eyebrow. "So, any particular reason WHY you wanted me to 'invent' something like that?"

"Oh, no particular reason. Just let me... take it for a test run and I'll tell you if it works or not." Helga said as she sat down.

"Take all the time in the world." Curly said as Helga held her ear, focusing on the chip. Helga closed her eyes as she felt herself being surrounded by multiple screens showing different dimensional variants of Hillwood.

 _"Come on, come on, please. I just want to know if the world I currently live in is okay..." Helga paused... then her eyes brightened up. "I wonder... all right... take me to the Olga that had no Helga growing up!"_

As if her mind had listened to her, the monitors blinked off for a mere moment... before the screen flashed... she felt like she had just made a quick body jump...

* * *

 **(Earth-42)**

Pretty soon, Marcie had let go of Olga's head as she gave a smirk. "Well, with this, I feel that you will have an easy time getting used to your new status... at least, until things wear over."

"Wait, what do you mean?" Olga asked as she looked herself over. "I don't feel any different."

"Oh really? Listen to your mind, Olga. Do you notice anyone different in there?" Marcie smiled.

Olga, looking confused, closed her eyes as she actually started to think.

 _"Hello? Hello?"_

 ** _"Hello?"_**

Olga gasped as she recognized the voice as the same girl that had helped rescue her from Solara.

 _"H-Helga? Is that you?"_

 ** _"Olga? You're actually hearing me?"_**

 _"Wait..."_ Olga paused. _"What do you know about me?"_

 ** _"Until recently, nothing. I know MY Olga is more of a perfectionist who loves me a little too much... but I also know of a different Olga... one that didn't have me on her side... one that realized she lived with an awful family... but thanks to Rhonda, decided to move out and make a life of her own."_** Helga explained.

 _"I also used to be friends with a girl that I never realized was evil until she revealed herself..."_ Olga explained.

 _ **"That would be Solara!"**_ Helga gasped. **_"This is the world I just left! It didn't disappear! And... and... wait a minute... Olga, you STILL remember everything that happened? Who else remembers?"_**

Olga paused. _"Aside from Curly and his weird friends?"_

 ** _"Yeah, aside from them."_**

Olga looked down. _"Honestly... just me. When I died the first time protecting you and Rhonda, Marcie gave me another chance at life on a couple conditions. One of those conditions was that until a new you was born, I would be the one in charge of keeping my dimension together."_

 ** _"Oh wow. That must be a whole lot of pressure, huh? I mean, I didn't even know I WAS the key to my own dimension until it was too late."_** Helga smiled. _**"Actually, I couldn't help but think of that other world where I recently been. I just wanted to know if it was doing okay or not."**_

 _"What would happen if it didn't go okay?"_ Olga asked.

A slight pause before Helga's voice said, _**"Then I would be thankful that I hung out with everyone that I did... and let me tell you, redemption is not an easy feat. Don't get me wrong, Olga. I love my sister Olga, but... she's still acting the perfect goody-two shoes."**_

Olga could only laugh. _"Sure sounds like old me... hey, listen, if she or your parents give you any sort of trouble... I'm always happy to help you... as long as you're more than willing to help me out in my world. I mean... you basically had to go through your years twice... the second time in my adopted daughter's body!"_

 ** _"Speaking of which, how is Rhonda? Is she doing all right?"_** Helga asked.

 _"She's actually doing great. She's recovering nicely and if things go right, we should be able to get back into school by next week!"_ Olga smiled.

 _ **"Well, that's good."**_ Helga responded back... and paused. _**"And you know... I'll be more than happy to help. Just say whatever you need to say, I'll be more than willing to help."**_

 _"Thank you, Helga. It's going to feel a little weird at first, talking to you, but..."_ Olga paused. _"I mean, I know in this timeline, I'm not your sister, but..."_

 ** _"Don't fret. If anything, I'm happy to become just friends with you, even if you were supposed to be my sister."_** Helga smiled. _**"Just remember, whenever you feel you need help, just think of my name."**_

 _"Thanks, Helga. I'll think of your name too."_ Olga smiled. _"I got to be getting back now. I promised I'd get a cake over to a party for Arnold and Rhonda."_

 _ **"And I should probably get back to hanging with the sister I'm with... I probably going to hate myself for this, but I don't care. If anything, it'll help me get to know the you I have a little more."**_ Helga said. **_"Until next we talk, Olga!"_**

 _"Talk to you later, Helga."_ Olga smiled as a click was heard.

* * *

 **(CANON UNIVERSE)**

Helga gave a slight smile as she put her ear down. Hearing the voice of Olga again really filled her with heart. Suddenly, she got snapped out of her thoughts by Curly.

"So... how did it go?" Curly asked. "Did it work?"

Helga looked at Curly, wondering whether he should know the truth or not. She decided to keep the information to herself. After all, he'll need to figure out about Marcie on his own anyway. "Er... sort of. I thought I got something for a minute, but it went blank."

Curly frowned. "Well, shoot."

"Ah, don't give up. You had something going... you'll just need some new improvements." Helga offered.

Curly paused... then smiled. "You know something? You're right. What I need is more time to perfect the invention. You can keep the computer chip as a souvenir, I'll be working on a brand new one!"

"All right then." Helga said as she got up. "I better get going. Don't want to be late. Bye, Curly."

"See you later, Helga!" Curly gave a nod as Helga walked out of Curly's room and out of Curly's house. She took a deep breath of fresh air as she looked around, feeling ready to take on the world.

* * *

 **(Earth-42)**

Olga smiled as she looked over at Marcie, who could only give a nod back. Olga, feeling a bit more rejuvenated, got up as she went over to the EXIT doors.

With a new ability to talk to Helga in her mind, Olga felt ready for anything now. Not even the hallucinations of Solara were going to stop her now!

* * *

An hour or so later, with a cake in hand, Olga smiled as she knocked on the door of the boarding house. Quickly, Miles answered it and smiled, "Oh good! You're here with the cake!"

"Here I am!" Olga smiled as Miles opened the door and let her in.

"All right, could you set it up with a few candles really quickly? Just... you know... for something special." Miles paused.

"All right, sure." Olga said as she went over to the kitchen.

* * *

Meanwhile, up in their room, Rhonda was happily reading from one of Arnold's books as Arnold was playing one of his computer games. Arnold smiled as he said, "You know, Rhonda, it's great that my parents are more than willing to give us a chance."

"You said it, buddy boyfriend." Rhonda said, looking up from her book. "But you know, I feel that things are going to be slightly different... I mean, with your parents around now, what could we possibly do?"

Arnold smiled as he turned to Rhonda. "Many things... I mean, we can still do things we'd like to do... but with my parents here... anything can be a real possibility."

Rhonda giggled as she got up and hugged her boyfriend. "Just don't be too sad, or I'll have to give you an extra-special hug, just for you!"

"You've always been a hugger, Rhonda, and I'm not complaining..." Arnold laughed.

Before the two of them could kiss, they heard a knock on the door. Then Phil's voice called out, "Oh, Shortman, Shortman's girl! Please come down to the backyard right away for a special treat!"

The two of them turned in confusion as they raised an eyebrow. Curiously, they went downstairs and started to head out to the backyard... where a big surprise was waiting for them out there...

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ARNOLD!"

Arnold and Rhonda looked around to see that all of Arnold and Rhonda's friends from the past couple of years were there, Gerald, Tucker, Phoebe, Nadine, Lorenzo, Lila, Harold, Stinky, Sid, Sheena, Edmund, Connie, Maria, the adults that Arnold and Rhonda had met, including Mr. Simmons and Principal Wartz had arrived.

"Whoa..." Arnold said in surprise. "What is all this?"

"Birthday party for you." Miles said as Arnold and Rhonda turned in surprise. "We know it's not your real birthday, BUT... you did tell us we had a lot of birthdays and Christmases to make up... so we figured why not start now?"

"W-wow..." Arnold looked around. "G-guys... all of you are here..."

"Every single one we know..." Rhonda smiled. "All of our friends and family..."

Arnold turned to his parents as he said, "You must have went through a lot of trouble getting most of our friends from the past!"

"Believe me, after hearing the ton of stories from the others, you have no idea." Stella laughed. "I'm just surprised you made THIS many over the last few years!"

"And Rhonda, we figured since Arnold tells us you're the party maker... we'd like your opinion. What do you think?" Miles asked.

Rhonda paused as she examined every aspect of the party for a few moments. After a bit of tension, she smiled, "Well, what are we standing around for? Let's start this, shall we?"

Everyone cheered as they all began to mingle. As Arnold turned to Miles and Stella with a huge smile, he said to them, "Those other birthdays and Christmases I asked for you to make up for me... no need to do that. This one... I think will be just enough."

Miles and Stella smiled as they ensnared Arnold into a big hug, Arnold hugging them back. Rhonda could only look back and smile at the sight of the three hugging parents. She quickly spotted Olga in the crowd as she went over to her.

"There you are, Mom! I haven't seen you all day!" Rhonda smiled as she went over to Olga.

"Oh, Rhonda, sweetheart. I've been a little bit distracted today... BUT I did help out a little bit with the party." Olga giggled.

"I figured some of it may have been your handiwork." Rhonda said as her eyes went towards the big cake on the table. "Hey, maybe we could play some party games together! I know there's a lot we can do!"

Olga laughed. "You go on ahead... I just got to go upstairs and get something first."

"We have all the time in the world!" Rhonda smiled as she spotted her friends. "Nadine, Phoebe, Lila!"

As Rhonda went to join up with her friends, Olga smiled as she went upstairs and into her room. She took a deep breath as she gave a smile. Pretty soon, she noticed her desktop computer, asleep. She moved the mouse to turn the screen on to see that her word document on her story was still there. She quickly read it over... and paused as she thought about the title. She smiled, thinking up an idea. Sure, it would probably be seen as fiction, but she accepted it. After all, some fiction can be based on non-fiction.

She typed up the title of the story and gave a warm smile. "'Oh Rhonda'. That... is... perfect."

She smiled, upon staring at the title. She saved the file before clicking off and turning off the computer. And when she headed out of her room, she had a feeling about one thing...

Her adventures... Arnold's adventures... and most of all, Rhonda's adventures weren't done quite yet...

* * *

 **END OF ARC 8**

 **TO BE CONTINUED... IN 'OH RHONDA!: THE NEW ADVENTURES' IN ARC 9!**

* * *

And with that, the story has come to its' conclusion! How do you guys like it? Truth be told, writing this little special story reminded me just how much I loved writing for the universe, and as you can see by the 'To Be Continued' there... that's right, I've decided to revive Oh Rhonda as a brand new series! But where will everything go from here? What new adventures will await Arnold, Rhonda, Olga and their friends? Will characters like Harvey the Mailman and Nick Vermecelli make their appearances? And what about the return of a few characters you thought you'd never see again? All this will be continued in Arc 9! So, keep your eye out! Anyway, thank you all for reading this story, and have a wonderful day!


End file.
